Kiseki No Absurd
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Siapa yang mau disuruh ke sekolah jam 3 pagi? Apa Akashi sudah gila? disaat itu, mereka menemukan berbagai kejadian absurd! Kise disuruh nangkep cacing? astaga Kise lebih memilih bunuh diri dari pada nangkep hewan berlendir menggeliat dan jijay itu. Pairing: Akakuro Aokise, Kikuro dll. Tiap chapter ganti2 ke absurd-tan(?). Mission 4 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**Kiseki No Absurd!**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: nggak jelas karena beraneka ragam (?)**

**WARNING:OOC,nista,humor garing,absurd dll**

**Sebelumnya saya peringatkan FF ini humornya garing krenyes kriuk kriuk~ XD**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Libur. Hari dimana kalian semua gembira dan menghabiskan waktu kalian di depan kekasih kalian alias komputer. Mendengar kata 'libur' saja sudah membuat mata kita berbinar-binar. Apalagi kalau libur selama sebulan. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan saat hari libur? pasti tak jauh dengan kata 'bebas' dan 'bermalas-malas san' kan? bangun siang, nonton tv, main komputer dan sebagainya.

Pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan?

Seharusnya mereka juga merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Tapi nyatanya **TIDAK.**

Salahkan pemuda bersurai crimson dengan manik heterochrome itu. Dia lah kapten yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua penyiksaan ini. Bayangkan saja? Masa Pemuda bersurai crimson yang bernama Akashi Seijuro itu mengirim pesan kepada Kiseki No Sedai untuk datang ke lapangan Teiko? Apa kalian tahu jam berapa? jam 3 pagi!

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan suram. Jelas tersirat kekesalan yang mendalam. Akashi menyuruh mereka datang cepat, namun kenapa Akashi malah belum datang?!

Mari kita lihat reaksi mereka sebelumnya~

**Flashback:ON**

Pemuda blonde gelayutan (?) dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta ini masih asyik dengan mimpi nya. Terbukti ia cengar cengir nggak jelas saat tidur.

"Kise-kun sebenarnya sudah lama aku suka Kise-kun..."

"A-aku juga suka Kurokocchi ssu!"

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu menunduk malu, "Ja-jadi kita memendam perasaan yang sama ya?"

Kise mengangguk terpatah-patah. Manik madu nya terbelalak begitu pemuda di depannya menutup matanya—seolah menyuruhnya untuk menciumnya. Perlahan Kise mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centimeter saja.

"Kurokocchi aku sangat suka kuro—"

**TRIIIING! TRIIIING! TRIIING! ADA KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA~! KINI AKASHI DATANG MENELEPON MU!**

Seketika itu juga Kise tersentak kaget begitu mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Kenapa bunyi ponsel nya jadi absurd begitu!? Kise langsung menjambak ponsel nya (?) /ponseldijambak? . Ya, ada panggilan masuk di sana. Kise mengutuk ponsel nya yang menganggu mimpi indah nya bersama pemuda bersurai babyblue yang imut itu. Dengan kata lain, kejadian tadi hanya _MIMPI._

Kise masih mau tidur namun suara ponsel nya mengganggu. Ia berusaha bangun. Malas banget mengangkat panggilan telepon dari kapten termanis nya itu.

Manik madu kise menatap nama yang tertera di ponsel nya. Ia melirik jam yang berada di sampingnya. Pukul 3 pagi.

"Akashicchi ngapain sih nelpon jam segini?! ganggu banget!" protes Kise tak rela. Gara-gara panggilan ini, mimpi indahnya hancur berantakan.

Dengan malas yang teramat berat, Kise mau tak mau harus mengangkat panggilan dari kapten nya itu.

**PLIP**

"Halo Akashicchi.. ngapain telepon jam segini sih?" tanya Kise dengan nada masih mengantuk.

"Ryouta, kenapa dari tadi tidak diangkat? kau lagi mimpi indah ya? kutebak pasti kau mimpi Tetsuya, kan? Apa kau marah aku menelepon mu? apa aku mengganggu mimpi mu? baguslah kalau aku mengganggu mu. Aku tak sudi **Tetsuya KU** diembat sama orang kuning seperti mu." ujar Akashi dengan aura membunuh. Saat itu juga suhu di kamar Kise menurun drastis. Ia langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Gomen Akashicchi! aku nggak mimpi Kurokocchi kok ssu! ta-tadi Aku lagi... Aku lagi bersihin WC! hehe! tadi nggak kedengeran!" ujar Kise bohong.

"Sampaikan pada Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya, bilang pada mereka untuk ke lapangan Teiko detik ini sekarang juga. Jangan ada yang terlambat bila masih mau hidup." pinta Akashi.

Kise menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak disuruh ke lapangan Teiko.

"Kau juga Ryouta." ujar Akashi.

Seketika itu juga Kise langsung cengo. Panggilan telepon itu tiba-tiba terputus. Sepertinya Akashi tidak mau berbicara tentang alasan nya. Dengan berat hati Kise membuka grup chat nya dan menuliskan sebuah pesan:

_**To:Kurokocchi/Aominecchi/Midorimacchi/Murasakibaracchi**_

_**Hei para kebo! *aku bilang ini bukan kepada Kurokocchi lho!* bangun sekarang juga ssu! Akashicchi menyuruh kita ke lapangan Teiko sekarang! Sudah ya~ jangan tanya alasan nya karena aku ngga tau ssu! usahakan jangan nggak datang ssu.. ucapan akashicchi ABCOLUT ea~ sudah ya! bye~ :"D *frustasi dibangunin akashicchi jam segini alhasil berdampak 4l y.***_

Reaksi Kuroko: eh? sekarang juga? ini masih jam 3 pagi...

Reaksi Aomine: WTF?! masih ngantuk cuk! dasar kapten sinting !

Reaksi Murasakibara: Are? Aka-chin mau ngasih snack ya? hoaam..

Reaksi Midorima: WAT!? Bakashi mulai sinting nanodayo! ini masih jam 3 pagi woi!

**Flashback:OFF**

Berakhirlah mereka di lapangan Teiko yang sepi itu. Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasa. Memang ia masih mengatuk tapi ia menutup rasa kantuknya dengan wajah datar. Midorima? dia nguap sudah lebih dari 11 kali. Aomine Murasakibara dan Kise? mereka sedang tidur di pohon beringin (?) yang ada di lapangan itu.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka jadi seperti ini. Jelas saja karena sampai sekarang Akashi belum datang. Sekarang sudah jam 4 pagi. Bisa dikatakan, Akashi terlambat 1 jam.

**TAP TAP**

"Maaf aku terlambat." ucap sebuah suara.

Kiseki no Sedai pun menoleh dan mendapati Akashi dalam keadaan tenang damai dan tentram. (?)

"AKASHICCHI KAU DARI MANA SAJA SSU!? KAU NYURUH CEPET-CEPET KENAPA TELAT, HAH?!" protes Kise.

"AKASHI-KUN B-A-K-A" ujar Kuroko sambil melet (?). Sepertinya ia mengejek Akashi yang terlambat.

"THE HELL NANODAYO! KAU MEMBUAT KU MENGUAP 130X NANODAYO!" Midorima ikutan protes.

Aomine dan Murasakibara? mereka masih tidur di pohon beringin.

Akashi menutup telinga nya, "Maaf. Habis aku lupa kalau ayah ku pergi dan semua butler dan maid ku pergi mudik (?). Aku sendirian di rumah dan rumah ku jauh jadi aku kesini berlari." ujar Akashi menjelaskan.

"Hmph! kau membuat kami menunggu nanodayo! lagi pula kau tidak seperti orang berlari!." protes Midorima tidak terima.

Siapa sih yang mau nunggu 1 jam? udara dingin yang merasuk (?) kan dingin! /yudonsay?

"Baiklah sebagai permintaan maaf, akan kuturuti permohonan kalian."

Semuanya menoleh, "HAH?"

"Akan kukabulkan apapun yang kalian inginkan." ujar Akashi datar. Tak mereka sadari, sebuah seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Seketika itu juga Kuroko langsung berkata, "Vanilla Milkshake!"

Akashi mengangguk. Dia bisa membelikan 50 vanilla milkshake kok.

Midorima ikut-ikutan, "Lucky item baru!"

Akashi mengangguk. Holang kaya mah bebas (?)

Kise pun mengatakan keinginannya juga, "Baju baru ssu!"

Akashi mengangguk. Toh duitnya banyak jadi ngga masalah.

Murasakibara yang nguping juga mengatakan, "Snack baru.."

Akashi mengangguk. Ia bisa membelikan beribu-ribu snack kok.

Aomine yang juga menguping langsung membuka suara, "Majalah mai-chan baru."

Akashi mengang**—TIDAK**. Ia langsung melemparkan sepatu ke arah Aomine.

"Beli sendiri. Aku tak mau harga diriku hancur karena majalah mesum mu, Daiki." ujar Akashi pada Aomine yang berada di pohon kuntilanak alias beringin (?).

"Iya iya! tapi bagi duitnya ya."

Akashi mengangguk.

Seketika itu juga semua bersorak "HOREEE!"

.

.

Harapan mereka benar-benar terkabulkan. Akashi membeli kan mereka vanilla milkshake, lucky item, baju, snack dan majalah absurd Aomine. Khusus Aomine, Aomine beli sendiri tapi pake duit Akashi. Mereka pun langsung bersorak-sorak kegirangan (?) begitu harapan mereka diwujudkan si setan merah dari goa hantu.

Sebelumnya pasti readers bertanya, Kok ada toko yang buka jam 4 pagi? tentu saja Akashi mengancamnya dengan cara toko nya disuruh buka paksa jam segini. (?) Ketika harapan Kiseki no sedai dikabulkan akashi, Akashi menyeringai. Kuroko yang melihat seringai Akashi itu pun langsung bergidik. Kise dan yang lainnya sih cuek.

"Sebagai gantinya kalian harus menuruti perintah ku selama sebulan penuh. **TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG MELANGGAR.**" ujar Akashi santai.

Tak disengaja, Kuroko menumpahkan vanilla milkshakenya. Kise yang loncat-loncat ngga sengaja kepeleset minuman Kuroko alhasil baju barunya kelempar dan mendarat di wajah Midorima. Midorima yang tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena ketutupan baju Kise itu pun langsung kesandung semut sehingga lucky item nya lucky item pecah, Murasakibara reflek menghindari pecahan lucky item itu sehingga snack nya berhamburan keluar. Aomine yang saat itu lagi nguap ngga sengaja tersedak maibo Murasakibara alhasil majalah Mai chan nya terlempar dan berakhir di lindas mobil.

Semuanya cengo.

"Bersiaplah merasakan HIDUP YANG SEBENARNYA! SUBARASHI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ujar Akashi ketawa setan. Mirip kurohahahaha /salahcharawoi

"..."

Kuroko pun siap menggali kubur barunya. Kise bikin karangan bunga kembang kaos kaki (?). Aomine pun menyiapkan batu nisan dan dibantu oleh Midorima. Murasakibara menyiapkan korek api untuk membakar mayat nanti. Sepertinya Mereka semua sibuk mempersiapkan ngaben. /woi

Bagaimana nasib Kiseki no Sedai? apa saja perintah yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Akashi? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnya bikin fic humor ber chapter :""D prologue END! ini baru prologue kok~ XD

oke ff ini **humornya GARING KRENYES KRIUK KRIUK** (?) X"D sdh rikka ingatkan lho~ maklum rikka ngga punya selera humor.. semoga di chapter berikutnya bisa membuat kalian ketawa nista /dilempar

**Saa, review minna onegai? :3**

**-Rikka**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Akashi tampak bengong. Ia memikirkan perintah untuk budak-budaknya. Disuruh bersih-bersih rumah Akashi? ah menstrim bingid. Disuruh latihan basket? menstrim bingid.

Apa ya?

"Ano.. readers ada yang bisa membantu ku? kira-kira perintah apa yang enak? bagi yang mau usul silahkan di review ya~ dan usahakan yang **ABSURD** ya? misalnya disuruh naik semut (?) atau disuruh joget di depan guru killer. HAHAHAHAHAHA! SUBARASHI!" ujar Akashi diselingi ketawa setan lagi. Gunting merahnya juga ia tunjukan kepada readers.

Oh Akashi betapa kejam nya kau.

Bagi readers yang mau usul perintah Akashi, silahkan di reviewnya ya~ ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~ XD


	2. Mission 1: Uji Nyali? WTF

**Kiseki No Absurd!**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: nggak jelas karena beraneka ragam (?)**

**WARNING:OOC,nista,humor garing,absurd dll**

**Sebelumnya saya peringatkan FF ini humornya garing krenyes kriuk kriuk~ XD**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Kise menatap Akashi dengan bingung. Yang lainnya sih cuek karena males banget nurutin perintah setan merah Akashi. Saat ini Akashi ngajak ke gym Teiko jam 4 pagi. Di saat perjalanan naek tangga, Midorima lagi-lagi apes kesandung semut sehingga reflek ia menarik baju Kise. Kise yang kaget bajunya ditarik, memilih menarik celana Aomine alhasil aomine ikut terjatuh. Aomine yang tak ingin menderita sendirian pun menjambak rambut murasakibara alhasil murasakibara reflek mengangkat Kuroko (?) dan kuroko reflek menarik lengan baju Akashi. Alhasil mereka semua jatuh bertubruk-tubruk (?).

"SAKIT SSU! HIDOOOI! " ringis Kise.

Midorima hanya diam. Ia tak mau disalahkan.

"Siapa sih yang narik celana ku?! Kise ya?!" protes Aomine.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habis ada yang narik aku juga ssu!"

"Mine-chin hidoi~ masa rambutku ditarik.. sakit.."

"Murasakibara-kun juga hidoi kok. Masa aku diangkat hingga tubuhku terbanting begini?" ujar Kuroko datar.

"Tetsuya juga hidoi. Masa kau menarik lengan baju ku hingga aku ikut terjatuh?"

"Midorimacchi menarik baju ku ya ssu?! HIDOOOOI!"

"Bu-bukan aku nanodayo! tadi ahomine! hidoi nanodayo! masa aku disalahkan!?" ujar Midorima bohong.

"Hidoi! bukan aku Kise! jelas-jelas aku didepan mu tadi!"

Seketika itu juga mereka terdiam masih dalam keadaan timpa-timpa an.

"Hidoi..." ujar semuanya kompak.

Lucu kali yah klo mereka ngomong hidoi bersama /plak

oke balik ke cerita.

Ketika sampai di gym, Kise pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai diikuti oleh Aomine dan Murasakibara. Mereka masih mengantuk. Tak peduli dimana pun, yang penting mereka ingin tidur. Sebenarnya apa tujuan si setan merah sehingga mengajak mereka jam segini ke sekolah?!

"Ngantuk ssu..."

"Ryouta jangan tidur." ujar Akashi.

"Akashicchi jangan merintah-merintah dong... aku ngantuk ssu.."

Akashi tersenyum, "Kau yang menghabiskan duit ku paling banyak lho~ kan sudah kubilang sebagai gantinya turuti perintah ku atau kukabulkan acara ngaben mu itu."

Seketika itu juga Kise langsung bangun dari acara tidur nya.

"Tetsuya ngantuk?" tanya Akashi pada pemuda bersurai babyblue itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu mengangguk. Ia sangat mengantuk. Terbukti dari dirinya yang menguap.

"Ups jangan ngantuk dong Tetsuya sayang~ kau nggak mau kan kalau vanilla milkshake mu di sita?" tanya Akashi tersenyum.

Kuroko langsung bangun dari acara berbaring nya, "A-akashi-kun ngajak kita kesini ngapain sih?"

Akashi tersenyum. Ia mengangkat sebelah lengan nya tinggi-tinggi (?) mengisyaratkan agar para budaknya mendekat. Mau tak mau mereka pun mendekati Akashi. Akashi menyeringai begitu budak-budaknya menuruti nya. Ia mulai membuka suara, "Kita akan mengadakan uji nyali!" ujarnya semangat.

Kise langsung pura-pura tidur, Aomine guling-guling, Murasakibara memang dari awal masih tidur, Midorima dan Kuroko menatap datar Akashi.

"Yak!" Akashi mulai protes, "Kenapa kalian malah tidur?! bangun! aku bilang kita akan uji nyali!"

Kise menatap Akashi, "Males ssu.. uji nyali di sekolah nggak serem ssu."

"Nanti kupanggil tali pocong perawan deh." ujar Akashi.

Seketika itu juga Kise ngakak nista.

"Ano... minna san nggak tahu rumor di sekolah ini ya?" tanya pemuda bersurai babyblue, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine langsung tersentak alhasil Murasakibara ketendang (?). Akashi Midorima dan Kise mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Kuroko barusan.

"Coba jelaskan, Tetsuya."

Kurokok mengangguk, "Dulu ada anak seumuran kita ditemukan tewas di koridor. Anehnya, mayatnya ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak memiliki kedua kaki. Ada bekas sobekan di lututnya. Sepertinya ada yang merobek paksa kedua kaki anak tersebut." ujar Kuroko datar.

"Tetsu, itu terjadi di sekolah mane?" tanya Aomine.

"Teiko."

Seketika itu juga Aomine reflek mengigit kepala Kise alhasil Kise menjambak rambut Akashi.

"WOI!" teriak Akashi frustasi.

Kuroko melanjutkan, "Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa anak itu sebelumnya kerasukan hantu. Ia merobek kakinya sendiri dan membuang di toilet. Bila kita terus-terusan berdiri di gym ini tanpa membawa sebuah bunga, maka hantu tersebut akan datang merobek kaki kita."

Aomine langsung melempar Kise alhasil Kise mengangkat Murasakibara yang tertidur (?).

"Bunga? buat apa nanodayo?" tanya Midorima penasaran.

"Hantu itu tidak akan membunuh kita bila kita memberikannya bunga. Mungkin dia pengen bunga?" tanya balik Kuroko.

Midorima mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kenapa hantu tersebut ngemis bunga.

"Hooh.." Akashi bangkit berdiri, "Bagus juga rumornya, Tetsuya. Baiklah, ayo kita cari hantu tersebut."

Seketika itu juga Aomine berteriak, "NGGAK! SAYA AOMINE DAIKI MASIH MAU MAEN BASKET! OGAH GUE MAEN BASKET NGGA PAKE KAKI!"

Kuroko menatap Aomine datar, "Bilang saja kalau Aomine-kun penakut."

Seketika itu juga Aomine mojok. Emang bener sih dia penakut.

"Eto.. hantu nya cewek atau cowok ssu?" tanya Kise.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Nggak tahu."

"Mungkin cewek~ dia kan suka bunga~" ujar Murasakibara.

Kuroko menyahut (?), "Cowok juga suka bunga kelezzz"

Huwat Kuroko OOC. XD

"Sebelumnya kita bikin kelompok dua orang dua orang." pinta Akashi.

Aomine yang mendengar bahwa si setan merah bakal membagi kelompok itu pun langsung melempar bunga kembang kaos kaki (?) Kise.

"LU SERIUS, AKASHI?!" teriak Aomine tidak percaya.

Akashi mengangguk. Seringai menyebalkan terukir di bibirnya.

"Kayaknya seru nih ssu!" ujar Kise riang.

"Aku berpasangan dengan Tetsuya, Daiki dengan Ryouta dan Shintarou dengan Atsushi."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkannya di gym. Begitu mereka keluar gym, entah siapa yang iseng, tiba-tiba lorong tempat masuk gym jadi gelap gulita. Seketika itu juga Aomine bergidik ngeri dan kaki nya gemetar ngga ketulungan (?). Kise yang menyadari bahwa Aomine ketakutan itu pun langsung memberikan kulit duren (?).

"Saa~ hajimemashou~" ujar Akashi menyeringai.

.—.—.

Mereka mulai berpencar mencari hantu yang dimaksud. Kise dan Aomine berjalan mulai dari halaman depan sekolah. Akashi dan Kuroko mulai berjalan dari koridor. Murasakibara dan Midorima mulai berjalan dari kantin. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka milih kantin. Pasti Murasakibara yang usul. :D /woi

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04:10. Matahari yang belum muncul dan udara dingin yang merasuk membuat ketegangan tiap Kiseki no Sedai semakin menjadi jadi. Saat itu Aomine sedang mencari bunga di halaman depan sekolah. Manik navyblue nya menatap sekeliling tapi tak menemukan bunga apapun. Ia baru ingat bahwa kemarin petugas kebersihan Teiko yang bernama Udin Suprianto telah mencukur habis bunga yang ada di Teiko.

Astagah nama petugas nya absurd. XD

"Kise... kita pakai bunga apa nih?" tanya Aomine.

Kise menoleh, "Ngga tahu ssu... HUWEEE! aku ngga mau ma—AAAH!"

Aomine tersentak kaget begitu Kise berteriak

"O-oi! kau kenapa?!"

"Sakit ssu.. kayaknya ada yang gores..."

Aomine yang merasa merinding pun mencoba memeriksa kaki Kise. Manik navy bluenya terbelalak kaget begitu Kaki Kise berdarah.

"HUWAAA! HANTU NYA DATEENG!" teriak Aomine panik.

Kise pun ikut berteriak, "HUWAAA! AKU NGGA MAU JADI MODEL TANPA KAKI SSU!"

seketika itu juga mereka berdua teriak teriak di halaman sekolah.

.

.

.

Sementara duo kopi susu itu sibuk berteriak, pasangan Akakuro ini tampak tenang damai tentram (?). Akashi tetap datar dan Kuroko tetap datar. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ketakutan. Kuroko hanya berjalan santai sambil sesekali melirik jendela—jaga-jaga kalau hantu nya muncul dari situ.

Kuroko jiwa mu greget sekali.

"Tetsuya ngga modus ya?" ujar Akashi tiba-tiba dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung oleh Kuroko.

"Hah?"

"Nggak. Kupikir kau penakut."

Kuroko menatap datar, "Aku bukan penakut kok."

Akashi juga hanya menatap datar. Benar-benar pasangan suram.

"Akashi-kun, kita ngga bawa bunga nih?"

Akashi menoleh, "Oh iya aku lupa."

Gila.

Dasar gila

"Aku bawa gunting kok. Nanti hantu nya kugunting."

Kuroko menatap Akashi suram. Hantu bisa digunting?

**TAP TAP**

Akashi dan Kuroko pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Koridor sekolah benar-benar sepi dan gelap gulita. Mereka pengen nyalain lampu tapi mereka lupa dimana saklar nya. Akashi sibuk membuat bunga kembang gunting. Kuroko menatap datar Akashi. Suram sekali bocah ini.

"AAAH!" tiba-tiba Kuroko jatuh terduduk.

Akashi yang mendengar teriakan ehempacarnyaehem itu pun menoleh, "ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"A-Akashi-kun kaki ku..."

Akashi menatap Kuroko, "ng?"

"Kaki ku sakit.. sepertinya tadi ada yang mencengkram kaki ku.." ujar Kuroko sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya.

Seketika itu juga Akashi merinding. Apa hantunya benar-benar ada? Dilihatnya kaki Kuroko dan mendapati luka memar di pergelangan kakinya. Seperti habis dicengkram sesuatu.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Entah kenapa kakinya jadi mati rasa begini.

"Baiklah Tetsuya akan kugendong."

Seketika itu juga Kuroko langsung merah padam, "Nggak usah Akashi-kun! A-aku bisa berdiri kok!'

Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam, "Menurutlah, Tetsuya."

Akashi langsung menggendong Kuroko. Tanpa membuang waktu, Akashi langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan koridor sepi itu. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Akashi berlari, karena sebelumnya ia melihat sosok bayangan dibelakangnya.

Akashi, apa kau menemukan hantu itu?

.

.

.

.

"Mido-chin aku laper.. kantin belum buka ya?"

"Belum nanodayo! siapa juga yang mau buka kantin jam segini?!"

"Tapi aku laper..."

_ HUWAAA! HANTU NYA DATEENG!_

_HUWAAA! AKU NGGA MAU JADI MODEL TANPA KAKI SSU!_

Midorima yang mendengar teriakan Kise dan Aomine itu pun langsung menatap ngeri, "I-itu suara Kise dan Aomine kan?!"

Murasakibara menatap malas, "Are? Kise-chin dan Mine-chin udah ketemu hantu nya ya~?"

_AKASHICCHI MANA TALI POCONG PERAWAN NYA?! HUWEEEEEEEE!_

_KISE! JANGAN KABOR KE GOT WOI!_

_OH IYA SALAH JALAN SSU! AKASHICCHI KUROKOCCHI TOLONG AKU SSU!_

Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya bisa cengo. Mengapa teriakan mereka absurd.

"Mido-chin ayo gabung sama Kise-chin dan Mine-chin~ kasihan mereka~"

Midorima mengangguk. Toh tidak masalah kan nyari hantu rame-rame?

.

.

Aomine dan Kise pun lari-lari nggak jelas. Mereka berusaha mencari Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Entah karena Kise dan Aomine nyasar ke klub memasak, saat ini di kepala Aomine terdapat panci. Kise memegang sendok sayur dan wajan. Entah karena Aomine lagi greget, dia membawa boneka barbie yang entah kenapa ada di ruang klub memasak.

"Ki-kise! kau ngapain bawa kamera?!" ujar Aomine.

Kise menoleh, "Kalau aku ketemu hantunya, mau kuajak selfie ssu! lagi nge trend lho selfie dengan hantu!"

Aomine langsung facepalm.

Pasangan kopi susu yang absurd ini mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan di koridor. Mereka sudah masuk ke sekolah alias tidak berada di halaman depan sekolah Teiko lagi. Dalam perjalanan, Kise selalu kesandung semut alhasil dia jatuh melulu. Aomine masih khawatir dengan luka gores Kise tadi. Ia pun memberikan jimat kembang manggis (?) ke Kise. Ia mendoakan Kise agar Kise cepet sembuh dari kesialaan nya.

"Kise kau baik-baik saja?"

"GUE BAEK BANGET KOK AHOMINECCHI." entah karena Kise emosi, ia merasa pertanyaan aomine yudonsay.

"Kalau kau susah jalan biar kugendong."

Kise menatap Aomine dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Serius!? MAAUUU!"

Aomine menatap Kise, "Tapi sebelumnya kenapa kau bisa berlari hah? padahal kau terluka."

"Itu reflek ssu."

Aomine menghela nafas. Ia mulai menggendong Kise. Kise udah cengar cengir nggak jelas begitu Aomine menggendongnya. Sebenarnya luka gores tadi hanya kecil dan tidak sakit. Mungkin karena Kise lagi mode modus dia pun menggunakan kesempatan.

"Aduh Kise kau beraaaat!" ujar Aomine.

"Dafuq! Aominecchi jangan jatohin aku ssu!"

Disaat kedua kopi susu ini sibuk gajelas, Midorima dan Murasakibara pun melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Kise-chin~ Mine-chin~ domo~~"

"AaAH! Murasakibara!" teriak Aomine.

"Ka-kalian ngapain absurd begitu nanodayo? Aomine ngapain pake panci?" tanya Midorima.

"Kami ketakutan ssu." ujar Kise.

"Kita cari hantu nya bersama yuk~" ajak Murasakibara.

Semuanya mengangguk. Karena Aomine merasa Kise berat, maka Kise jalan sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini Kise terlalu banyak makan manggis (?) sehingga berat tubuhnya jadi bertambah. Uh, lain hari Kise ngga mau makan manggis lagi :v

Tunggu. Percayalah author ngga promosi /dilempar.

.—.—.

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima memutuskan untuk mencari hantu nya bersama. Di saat perjalanan mereka terkadang mendapat kejadian aneh. Mereka melihat sebuah tisu yang terbang-terbang sendiri dan suara perempuan ketawa. Aomine bergidik ngeri sambil memeluk Kise erat-erat. Kise yang dipeluk itu kehabisan nafas alhasil ia memukul Aomine dengan sendok sayur. Aomine yang dipukul dengan sendok sayur itu pun membalas melempar panci ke wajah Kise. Kise yang tidak terima pun melempar wajan alhasil bunyi 'BRAK' 'PRANG' dan sebagainya sangat menggema di koridor yang sepi itu.

"JANGAN BERISIK NANODAYO!" protes Midorima frustasi.

Alhasil teriakan Midorima dihadiahi lemparan kompor (?) oleh Kise dan Aomine.

"RIP Mido-chin~"

Abaikan kelompok absurd itu. Kita berlanjut ke cerita Akakuro.

Saat ini Kuroko dan Akashi berada di kelas. Kelas tampak sepi dan menakutkan. Entah mengapa mereka memilih di dalam kelas dari pada ke koridor itu. Kuroko masih pasang muka tembok dan Akashi hanya menghela nafas sambil mengasah gunting nya.

"Oi hantu cepat keluar. Aku malas menunggu." ujar Akashi entah kepada siapa. Ia ngomong sendiri.

"Akashi-kun jangan galak-galak. Nanti Hantu-chan ngga mau keluar..." ujar Kuroko.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko tiduran di meja kelas itu pun berkata, "Kenapa kau lebih memilih hantu, hah?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang berjalan ke arahnya, "Bagaimana pun juga, hantu memiliki perasaan."

Oh Kuroko kau terlalu baik. Beri dia nasi manggis. /woi

Stop. Author terlalu terobsesi dengan manggis.

"Tetsuya lebih memilih hantu itu.. atau aku?" tanya Akashi iseng.

Seketika itu juga Kuroko bangun dari acara berbaringnya, "Kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya seperti itu?"

Akashi mendecih kesal, "Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku Tetsuya sayang."

Seketika itu juga Kuroko facepalm. Akashi memanggilnya 'sayang' ? romantis sih tapi Kuroko malah merinding.

"Jelas Akashi-kun lah.. kalau aku memilih hantu-chan, nanti aku dikira sinting dong."

"Benar juga ya... nanti judul anime kita jadi Kuroko no Sinting."

Nggak.

Nggak.

Siapa juga yang mau jadi sinting.

Kuroko kembali tidur-tiduran di meja kelas. Jujur, Kuroko masih mengantuk. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Pikirannya melayang ke sana kemari tidak jelas. Ia memikirkan cara menangkal hantu itu. Ia memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya—tentang luka memar nya itu. Apa dia akan mati? bagaimana pun juga Kuroko itu manusia. Wajar kan kalau dia takut?

Setelah puas berpikir, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Alangkah kagetnya begitu ia mendapati Akashi hanya beberapa centimeter di depannya. Kuroko reflek menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Akashi namun sebelah tangan Akashi ternyata sudah lebih dulu menahan Kuroko.

"Aka—Hmph?!"

Kuroko tersentak kaget begitu Akashi menciumnya. Pikirannya kosong dan ia bingung mau bagaimana. Dirinya dicium di dalam kelas yang sepi dan hanya ada dirinya dan Akashi.

Oh ayolah Kuroko gugup.

Rontok (?) sudah wajah datarnya. Kini wajah datarnya tergantikan oleh wajah yang memerah.

Akashi menghentikan ciuman itu. Dilihatnya wajah Kuroko yang bisa dibilang ehemmenggodaehem itu. Rona merah juga menghiasi wajah Kuroko—menambah kesan ingin dicium lagi.

'Dafuq imut banget ni bocah!' batin Akashi OOC.

Tak mereka sadari, sepasang mata merah menatap mereka dengan kesal. Sosok tersebut melempar kursi kearah mereka berdua. Beruntung Akashi yang cepat tanggap dapat menghindari lemparan kursi tersebut.

**PRAAANG!**

Kursi yang dilempar oleh sosok itu terlempar keluar hingga menyebabkan kaca jendela pecah. Akashi segera mendorong tubuh Kuroko kebelakang agar terhindar dari pecahan kaca tersebut.

Lupakan kursi melayang tadi. Sekarang lihatlah ini. /gimanacarangeliatnya?

Saat ini posisi Akashi dan Kuroko adalah, Akashi menindih tubuh Kuroko dan Kuroko berada di bawah Akashi. Jarak mereka terbilang sangat dekat seperti hampir ciuman lagi. Kalau saja bukan karena uji nyali, Akashi sudah mencium Kuroko lagi. Akashi pun segera bangkit dari acara romansa nya (?). Ia menatap kaca jendela yang hancur.

"Akashi-kun suara apa tadi?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menoleh, "Kursi melayang."

HAH?

"Ngomong-ngomong saat kau berciuman dengan ku, aku merasa bahwa kau sedikit.. malu mungkin?" tanya Akashi iseng diselingi tawa mengejek.

Kuroko menatap Akashi kesal, "Huh! Mana kutahu kalau kau memberiku secara dadakan!"

.—.—.

Setelah romansa Akakuro, kini kita beralih terhadap kelompok tawuran (?). Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara saat ini berjalan di sekitar WC. Bisa dikatakan mereka berada di dalam WC. Aomine yang udah keringat dingin itu pun memeluk Kise erat alhasil Kise menampar Midorima.

Lah kok Midorima yang kena?

itu namanya reflek.

"Kenapa menampar ku Kise?! Aku tak berbuat kesalahan kan?!" ujar Midorima.

"Itu reflek ssu! Aominecchi memeluk ku!" ujar Kise.

"Mine-chin benar-benar penakut~" ujar Murasakibara.

Aomine menatap Murasakibara, "Berisik!"

**BRAK! **

Tiba-tiba ember cucian (?) milik pak RT depan komplek jatoh. Seketika itu juga Kise Aomine Murasakibara dan Midorima langsung bergidik ngeri. Jelas-jelas tadi ember nya berdiri tegak. Kok bisa jatoh?!

_**"Kaki... Kaki...Kaki..." **_

"Su-suara apa itu ssu?!" ujar Kise panik.

"Nggak tahu nanodayo! O-oi! pintu WC nya nggak bisa dibuka!"

"APA?!"

_**"Kubunuh kubunuh kubunuh kubunuh kubunuh..." **_

"HIIII! SUARA APA ITU SSU!?"

"Ya~ kita mati deh~"

"Oi Murasakibara kenapa kau tenang banget?! dobrak pintu ini!" ujar Aomine panik.

"HUWEEE! AKU NGGAK MAU KE KUNCI DI WC SSU! NGGA ELIT BANGET ORZ!"

_**"Matilah kalian.. matilah kalian.. MATI MATI MATI MATI MATI" **_

Tiba-tiba munculah se sosok anak kecil berpakaian serba merah. Matanya bolong dengan darah mengalir dari matanya. Mulutnya sobek dan sebagian giginya hilang. Rambutnya sangat berantakan.

"HIII! HANTU NYA MUNCUUUUUUUUL!" teriak Kise panik.

"BUNGA! KITA HARUS KASIH BUNGA NANODAYO!" teriak Midorima yang ikutan panik.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! AKU AKAN JADI MODEL TANPA KAKI! HUWEEE!"

"KISE KAU KAU NGGA BAWA TALI POCONG PERAWAN?!"

"MANA KUTAHU KALAU HANTU NYA CEWEK!"

"TIDAAAK! SIRAM PAKE AER PEL!"

"KOSONG SSU!"

"NIH LEMPAR PAKE LUCKY ITEM KU!"

"INI LUCKY ITEM MIDORIMACCHI?! GILE LU NDRO KULIT MANGGIS!"

"WAH HEBAT!"

"Wah~ Ada hantu~" abaikan Murasakibara yang tenang ini.

_**"Eh semprul gue diabaikan..." ujar sang hantu dengan tidak elit nya. **_

Sang hantu pun berjalan ngambang (?) mendekati Kiseki No Sedai. Posisinya seperti siap merobek kaki mereka satu persatu. Kise yang sadar bahwa kakinya ditarik itu pun langsung berteriak jerit-jerit alhasil telinga Kiseki no Sedai dan si hantu langsung pengang. Super sekali.

"KYAAAA! HANTU-CHAN MAAFKAN AKU! I-INI BUNGA UNTUKMU!" teriak Kise sambil menyodorkan sesuatu pada sang hantu.

Sang hantu pun melihat benda yang disodorkan Kise.

_**"Ini bunga apa?" **_

"Bunga kembang kaos kaki ssu." ujar Kise tersenyum.

Seketika itu juga Kiseki no Sedai langsung facepalm. Astagah bunga nya absurd.

_**"Iiih.. ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bunga unik ini.. terima kasih banyak kak Kise ****!" gumam sang hantu senang.**_

Yang lain nya cengo. WAT

"Hantu-chan kok tahu namaku ssu?" tanya Kise bingung.

_**"Aku sering melihat mu di TV! kau ganteng banget! KYAA~" ujar sang hantu fangirling.**_

"Hantu-chan suka aku ssu? syukurlah! eto.. bebaskan kami ya? onegai~" ujar Kise.

Sang hantu pun mengangguk. Pintu WC yang tadi terkunci pun bisa terbuka sekarang.

"Arigatou hantu-chan!" ujar Kise riang gembira sambil mengusap-usap kepala sang hantu.

"Terima kasih banyak nanodayo!" ujar Midorima.

"Ini permen buat Hantu-chan~" ujar Murasakibara datar. Duh ini anak bener-bener greget.

"Te-terima kasih!" ujar Aomine gagap. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya dia berterima kasih pada hantu.

Sang hantu mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. Duh manisnya si hantu tersenyum XD

Kise yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab dengan sang hantu itu pun langsung menatap nya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Hantu-chan.. kalau boleh tempe, kenapa kau membunuh orang-orang ssu?"

"Kise kau typo. Maksudnya 'tahu' kan?!" ujar Aomine.

Si Kise mengangguk kemudian menatap si hantu kembali. Sang hantu menunduk. Terdengar suara isak kan kecil di sana. Sepertinya ia menahan tangis.

_**"Itu karena..." **_

Kiseki no Sedai menatap sang hantu penasaran.

_**"Karena..." **_

Kiseki no Sedai makin menatap nya dekat.

_**"Karena..." **_

Woi kelamaan nunggu.

_**"Itu karena aku JOMBLO." **_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

WTF

_**"Aku sedih melihat orang-orang yang pacaran dan mesra-mesraan! karena kesal, aku membunuh mereka! Tadi aja aku melihat kak Kise tampak mesra dengan kak Dekil itu! Ih aku kesel ngeliatnya! terus pas di kelas aku melihat kakak merah dengan kakak biru muda ciuman! karena kesal aku melempar kursi kearahnya namun aku kaget begitu kakak merah bisa menghindarinya!" ujar si hantu terus terang. **_

Yang lain bercengo ria.

"APA?! KAKAK MERAH DAN KAKAK BIRU MUDA CIUMAN?! APA ITU AKASHICCHI DENGAN KUROKOCCHI!?" panik Kise.

Sang hantu tampak bingung, _**"Aku nggak tahu... tapi aku kesal melihatnya!" **_

"Kurasa itu Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi ssu! aaaah! ternyata kita sama-sama kesal!"

**SYUUUUT! **

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting merah yang tajam mengkilap terbang (?) dan tertancam di tubuh sang hantu. Sang hantu pun tewas seketika. Kise nyaris tergores.

"Oh begitu.. Hantu-chan ternyata cemburu ya? Sadari tempatmu Hantu-chan... **TETSUYA ITU MILIKKU DAN ITU M-U-T-L-A-K." **

Semuanya bergidik ngeri. Dan berakhirlah uji nyali absurd ini.

Keesokan harinya, ditemukan seorang hantu yang tewas karena gunting tertancap di tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

FF ini humornya garing banget X"D duh jadi sedih aku *tebar bunga* saya minta maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran XD

Awalnya aku kira FF ini tidak disukai... ternyata ada yg suka toh XD Rikka sangat berterima kasih! aku mencoba bikin uji nyali absurd sesuai saran The Red Bloody Scissors XD

**Saa, Review minna? :3**

**Terima kasih atas usulan kalian sebelumnya! kuusahakan akan kupakai semua usulan kalian~ next chapter, bagaimana nasib Kuroko? XD**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Silvia-Ki chan | Nura Lau | Tara Hoshiko | The Red Bloody Scissors | Thalia Tetsuna | Fujiwara Kumiko024 | AkabaneKazama | Akuma Yuri |**

** | Akira Kyouya | Hanako-chan45 | Flow Love | Clover 4 Leaves |**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Setelah melewati uji nyali absurd itu, akhirnya matahari nampak juga. Cahaya nya sangat terang~ menerangi tiap-tiap ruang di Teiko. Kiseki no Sedai yang habis selesai dari acara absurd itu kembali ke Gym. Mereka semua langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka semua di gym.

Mereka sangat lelah karena perintah absurd Akashi. Siapa juga yang mau menemui hantu?!

"Nah silahkan ambil undian~" ujar Akashi sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

Semua langsung menoleh, "HAH?!"

"Akan kuundi siapa yang kusiksa selanjutnya~"

WTF

"Masing-masing dari kalian ambil salah satu kertas ini. Yang mendapat simbol gunting di kertasnya artinya bersiap-siap untuk kusiksa~" ujar Akashi santai.

Seketika itu juga semua begidik ngeri. Kiseki no Sedai minus Akashi mulai mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Akashi. Semuanya berdoa agar tidak mendapatkan simbol iblis maksudnya simbol gunting.

"Sudah? nah silahkan perlihatkan kertas kalian masing-masing~" pinta Akashi.

Perlahan mereka melihat kertas masing-masing dan hasilnya..

Kise: kertas kosong ("GILA GUE SENENG BANGET SSU!")

Aomine: kertas kosong ("YES! AKHIRNYA GUE BUKAN KORBAN PERTAMA!")

Murasakibara: kertas kosong ("Wah~")

Midorima: kertas kosong ("Syukurlah nanodayo.")

dan kertas Kuroko...

Ada gambar gunting nya..

"..."

**CTAAAAAR! **

TIba-tiba sebuah petir menghantam pikiran Kuroko.

"Are? Kuro-chin ada gunting nya tuh~"

"Apa?! Te-Tetsu yang sabar ya!"

"Sabarlah nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan mu!"

"Kurokocchi..." Kise nangis di tempat. Ia membuat bunga kembang kaos kaki lagi (?).

Akashi yang melihat kertas Kuroko pun langsung menyeringai. Dipeluknya pemuda bersurai babyblue itu dari belakang.

"Wah? Tetsuya jadi korban pertama ya? khusus Tetsuya kukasih yang spesial deh~" ujar Akashi menyeringai. Kuroko langsung tersentak begitu Akashi berkata 'spesial'.

"A-akashi jangan macam-macam!" ujar Aomine.

"Kau memerintah ku, Daiki? saat ini Tetsuya harus menuruti perintah ku! Iya kan, Tetsuya **S-A-Y-A-N-G ?**" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko bergidik ngeri.

"Apa jadinya kalau Tetsuya menggunakan seragam maid dengan bando kucing di atasnya ya? pasti sangat manis~" ujar Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko. Kuroko yang ditatap Akashi itu pun langsung menggeleng— menandakan ia tidak mau disuruh memakai baju maid.

"Kalau nggak mau pakai baju maid..." Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"maka aku akan **menantang mu one on one di kasur.**" lanjut Akashi sambil memeluk erat Kuroko.

Kuroko cengo. Pikiran nya mencerna ucapan Akashi.

One on one di kasur? itu berarti...

"AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN TEME!" teriak Midorima, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara barengan dan hanya dibalas seringai oleh Akashi.


	3. Mission 2: KuroNeko! Kawaii!

"Kalau nggak mau pakai baju maid... maka aku akan **menantang mu one on one di kasur.**" lanjut Akashi sambil memeluk erat Kuroko.

Kuroko cengo. Pikiran nya mencerna ucapan Akashi.

One on one di kasur? itu berarti...

"AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN TEME!"

* * *

**Kiseki No Absurd!**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: nggak jelas karena beraneka ragam (?)**

**WARNING:OOC,nista,humor garing,absurd dll**

**Sebelumnya saya peringatkan FF ini humornya garing krenyes kriuk kriuk~ XD**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Masih di gym yang absurd. Saat ini Kise sedang menatap Aomine dengan pandangan 'Helep meh! kurokocchi dalem bahaya!' sedangkan yang ditatap langsung menatap Kise dengan pandangan 'Nggak bisa bro'. Kiseki No Sedai menatap pasangan Akakuro yang sedang berpelukan layaknya teletubis(?). Kuroko menatap Akashi. Manik Babyblue yang membulat horror begitu Akashi berkata_ 'One on One di kasur'. _

"Nee, Tetsuya~ jadi apa pilihan mu?" tanya Akashi masih memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko masih diam membisu. Ia masih berpikir tentang 2 pilihan Akashi itu. Antara menggunakan baju maid atau.. one on one di kasur.

Jujur saja pasti para readers pengen Kuroko milih 'one on one di kasur' kan?

Iya kan?

Iya kan?

Bener kan?

Oke stop. Balik ke cerita.

Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara diam mematung. Mereka bingung akan nasib makhluk yang paling imut itu. Kuroko sih masih betah dengan muka tembok nya walaupun dalem hati udah dag dig dug. Sementara itu, Kise yang gregetan pengen nendang kepala Akashi ke Empang itu pun menggigit tangan Aomine alhasil Aomine menendang Midorima. Oh ayolah Kuroko milik bersama! Akashi tidak boleh mengklaim Kuroko sebagai miliknya seorang! Kuroko harus dibagi 5!

Nggak. Author ngga bermaksud mengubah FF ini jadi genre gore kok.

"Oi Akashi! Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh! Tetsu masih polos! Oi Kise jangan gigit-gigit woi!" protes Aomine tidak terima.

"Benar ssu! Aku tak ingin Akashicchi membuat tanda yang aneh-aneh di tubuh Kurokocchi ssu! ngemeng-ngemeng maaf Aominecchi! Aku gregetan pengen... pengen nikahin Akashi sama WC!"

**MBEEEE (?)**

Seketika itu juga Kise dilempar kambing oleh Akashi.

"Akashi kau sadis. Kasihan kambingnya nanodayo." ujar Midorima sambil memegang lututnya yang ketendang Aomine.

Kise langsung merengek, "Kau cuman kasihan sama kambingnya?! bagaimana dengan aku ssu?! HIDOI!" ujar Kise tak terima.

Midorima sih cuek. Emang gue pikirin.

"Ano... Akashi-kun..."

Akashi yang mendengar ehempacarnyaehem berbicara langsung menatap nya, "Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Ano.."

Kiseki no Sedai mematung. Mata mereka menatap Kuroko lebih dekat. Bersiap-siap mendengar pilihan Kuroko

"Ng...Aku.."

Mereka makin mendekat.

"Aku..."

Mereka makin mendekat.

"Eto.. gimana cara nya ya?"

Kise yang udah ngga tahan langsung mengigit kepala Midorima.

"Ng.."

"Tetsuya cepat. Kau sudah membuang waktu 1 jam 5,1 menit 14,3 detik."

Gile lu ndro Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ano.. Bagaimana caranya one on one basket di kasur?"

.

.

.

**Krik**

.

.

.

.

**Krik krik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!**

Seketika itu juga Kise Aomine Midorima langsung sorak sorai bahagia. Mereka bersyukur otak Kuroko belum mengerti maksud one on one di kasur. Mereka pun langsung joget riang gembira di depan Akashi. Aomine pun langsung menangis bahagia karena bayangan nya belum tercemar sama otak nista Akashi. Sebelumnya, Kenapa Midorima dan Kise mengerti one on one di kasur? salahkan Aomine yang waktu itu mengajak mereka nonton film nista.

"Te-Tetsuya nggak tahu maksud nya?" tanya Akashi terpatah-patah.

Kuroko menggeleng bingung, "Kalau main basket di kasur nanti kasur nya rusak."

Seketika itu juga mulut Akashi berbusa.

"HOREEE! SYUKURLAH KUROKOCCHI MASIH JADI ANAK BAIK SSU!" teriak Kise sambil menyambar Kuroko dari pelukan Akashi.

"Tetsu memang hebat! papa bangga sama kamu!"

Wut. 'Papa' ? did you mean papa mbaye shiki?

"Wah~ Kuro-chin polos banget ya~"

Midorima hanya tersenyum lega.

Akashi langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Uh, uke nya terlalu polos. Ia tak suka uke yang polos! Ia lebih suka uke yang memiliki pengetahuan luas (?) tentang 'itu'.

Kalian membayangkan Akashi menggembungkan pipi nya? super sekali.

"Tetsuya hidoi." ujar Akashi ngambek (?).

"Sumimasen, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Akashi-kun." ujar Kuroko datar.

Akashi langsung mendecih kesal begitu melihat para budak-budak nya bahagia karena Kuroko masih polos. Saat itu Murasakibara langsung mengangkat Kuroko tinggi-tinggi dan dihadiahi lemparan bunga kembang kaos kaki buatan Kise (?). Aomine dan Midorima langsung nyanyi pelangi pelangi lantaran bingung mau merayakan pake apaan. Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan suram. Jelas tersirat kesuraman di sana.

"Kurokocchi nanti mau ke mall ngga ssu?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku tak suka tempat seperti itu, Kise-kun. Mana ada mall buka jam 7 pagi?"

"YAAAH! Ayolah kita ke mall Kurokocchi! Mall nya buka 24 jam! Onegai! Kita harus refreshing dari uji nyali setan bin iblis dari Akashi ssu! Mall nya deket kok!" Rengek Kise.

Akashi tetap suram di pojokan. Sepertinya ia tak mendengar ucapan Kise barusan.

Tak lama, Kesuraman itu hanya berlangsung singkat begitu Akashi mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Digendongnya Kuroko layaknya karung beras oleh Akashi. Kise yang melihat Akashi mengangkat Kuroko itu pun langsung menjerit ke arah Akashi.

"KYAAA! KUROKO DI JAMBRET SAMA AKASHICCHI SSU!" jerit Kise.

Teriakan Kise dihadiahi lemparan linggis oleh Akashi. Kemarin, Akashi lupa naro dimana gunting nya, makanya dia pake linggis sekarang.

"O-oi Akashi! Ngapain kau membawa Tetsu ke ruang ganti?!" protes Aomine.

Akashi menoleh, "Kalau Tetsuya tidak mengerti maksud one-on-one di kasur, maka aku akan mengajari nya~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!" ujar Akashi ketawa setan.

Akashi kau pedofile. Kau mau melakukan 'itu' dengan orang imut dan orang yang lebih ehempendekehem dari mu. Kenapa kau tak melakukan one on one dengan Murasakibara? dia kan lebih pendek dari mu, Akashi.

Tidak Akashi. Author ngga bermaksud menghina kok. AAAH! jangan lempari author dengan linggis!

Seketika itu juga Akashi langsung masuk ke ruang ganti bersama Kuroko tercinta nya~

"KUROKOCCHI!" jerit Kise sambil melempar Aomine. Aomine yang tak ingin sakit sendirian langsung menarik baju Midorima alhasil Midorima menjambak rambut Murasakibara dan Murasakibara reflek menendang Kise. Mereka pun langsung jatuh semua.

Itu kutukan dari maharaja setan merah dari goa hantu Akashi Seijuro.

"Mido-chin jangan jambret (?) rambutku... nanti botak. Aku nggak mau botak dan licin seperti Papa Mbaye Shiki.." protes Murasakibara.

Tunggu. Saat itu mereka belum mengenal papa mbaye kan?

.—.—.

"Akashi-kun aku malu."

"Santai saja, Tetsuya."

"Tapi seriusan aku malu banget."

"Kini Tetsuya sudah ada ekstrak nya."

"Akashi-kun jangan promosi."

"Ups, maaf."

"Aku malu dan aku tak mau, Akashi-kun! lepaskan aku!"

"Kau cuma mau menunjukkan nya padaku saja, Nee Tetsuya?"

"Iya. Itu lebih baik."

"Jangan dong Tetsuya sayang. Saat ini kau harus menuruti perintah ku jadi keluar lah sekarang juga."

"A-aku ngga—AAAH!"

"SUBARASHI HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**KRAK**

"Midorimacchi kau kenapa ssu?! kaca mata mu retak ssu!" panik Kise.

Midorima menggeleng, "Ngga. Tadi ada badak terbang indah sekali. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan ke 5 nanodayo."

Kise cengo.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi suara siapa ssu? Aku mendengar suara orang ketawa." tanya Kise bingung.

Midorima langsung beranjak dari bench, "Itu ketawa ku. Tadi nggak sengaja ketawa ku keluar sendiri dari mulutku."

Kise kembali cengo. Kalau pun tadi Midorima habis ketawa, kenapa dia ngga kaya habis ketawa?! ngemeng-ngemeng sejak kapan ketawa bisa keluar sendiri?!

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi ya ssu? Aku khawatir banget ssu! Bisa gawat kan kalau si setan merah itu menodai Kuro—"

_Akashi-kun hentikan! Aku tak tahan—Aaah!"_

_Tidak mau. Kau harus menuruti perintah ku sekarang! _

_Ku-kumohon Akashi-kun!_

_Sekali tidak kukatakan tidak! _

**BRUK**

"KISEEEE! JANGAN MATI DULU NANODAYO!" jerit Midorima panik. Midorima kau OOC sekarang. XD

Aomine yang mendengar jerit merdu Midorima pun menoleh, "Woi berisik— KISEEEE!? KAU MATI?! TIDAAAAAAAAK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SEORANG DIRI!" jerit Aomine juga.

"Kise-chin mau dikubur atau dibakar mayatnya?" tanya Murasakibara datar dan dihadiahi lemparan kembang kaos kaki (?) oleh Aomine.

"HUWEEEE! Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi! HUWEEEE! Kurokocchi sudah ternodai oleh setan belang berwarna merah busuk dari goa hantu nan kampret itu!" jerit Kise sambil nangis. Kali ini bukan tangisan buaya melainkan tangisan badak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah linggis (?) terbang mengarah ke Kise. Aomine yang kaget tiba-tiba ada linggis melayang itupun langsung menggunakan Midorima sebagai tameng Aomine dan Kise. Midorima yang tidak terima dirinya mati karena linggis melayang itu pun langsung menjambak rambut Murasakibara lagi. Di saat itu Murasakibara protes kemudian menarik seorang pemuda bersurai babyblue yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya. Secara ajaib, sang linggis melayang itu pun langsung berhenti terbang (?) kearah mereka tetapi langsung jatuh.

"Kise kau tak apa-apa!?" tanya Aomine panik.

Disaat itu Kise langsung mengigit kepala Aomine saking takutnya. Aomine yang digigit kepalanya itupun langsung menendang Kise. Sepertinya ehempacarnyaehem jadi kanibal alias pemakan manusia.

"Baka nanodayo! Aku tak mau mati muda!"

"Mido-chin sudah kubilang jangan tarik rambutku! sakit.."

"Murasakibara-kun jangan menarik ku dengan kasar. Itu membuatku sakit." ujar sang pemuda bersurai babyblue.

Seketika itu juga Kiseki no Sedai minus Akashi langsung menatap sosok yang berada di depan nya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

**#CROOOOT!**

**THIS IS UDIN SUPRIANTOOOOOOO! :v**

Secara tak sengaja, Udin Suprianto yang merupakan petugas kebersihan Teiko numpang lewat. Kebetulan dia lagi nangkep semut yang menganggu gym (?).

"Kurokocchi kau manis banget ssu! KYAAAA!" jerit Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Tetsu menikah lah dengan ku." ajak Aomine sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidung nya.

"Kuroko kau terlalu imut! bukan berarti aku memuji mu nanodayo! A-aku masih cinta sama badak terbang kok!"

"Kuro-chin boleh kumakan?"

Yang ditatap langsung bingung sendiri. Oh ayolah dia lelaki!

"Sudah kuduga kalian tergoda dengan keimutan Tetsuya." ucap sebuah suara.

Yang lain langsung menoleh, "Akashi ini ulahmu?!"

Akashi mengangguk senang.

Kiseki No Sedai menatap Kuroko kembali. Ia menatap Kuroko dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Penampilan Kuroko saat ini terbilang sangat MANIS, IMUT, MINTA DI GIGIT (?). Seperti uke yang siap untuk di rape oleh om om seme (?).

"Kenapa kalian mimisan?" tanya Kuroko yang merupakan objek yang ditatap.

"Aku mimisan karena melihat kain pel di gym ssu!" ujar Kise absurd. Jelas-jelas di depan nya bukan kain pel melainkan Akashi Seijuro.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan penampilan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Penampilan nya saat ini adalah, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan baju maid berwarna hitam dan bando kucing yang menempel di rambutnya. Rok yang berkibar-kibar dengan stocking putih itu sangat imut! Uh, dan jangan lupakan raut muka nya yang seperti habis menangis itu! Raut wajah itu menambah kesan imut pada sang pemuda. Mata sayu dan kedua pipi yang memerah! Benar-benar imut!

**THIS IS UDIN SUPRI—  
**

Stop. Udin-san kau dikeluarkan dari FF author.

"KUROKOCCHI KAU IMUT NGGA KETULUNGAN SSU! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAI MU KUROKOCCHI!" jerit Kise lagi sehingga telinga Kuroko pengang.

"Kau hideyoshi nanodayo. Ah, kau imut jadi tidak masalah kalau hideyoshi." ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan sang megane.

"Tetsu, tak disangka kau mau menuruti perintah Akashi." ujar Aomine ketawa garing.

Seketika itu juga Kise dan Midorima mematung. Sebenarnya tadi mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh di ruang ganti.

"Itu karena aku dipaksa Aka—Hmph!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulut Kuroko. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Akashi Seijuro?

"Tetsuya jangan ngadu ke siapapun. Jangan nyari pertolongan ya? tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos dari ku." bisik Akashi. Suara nya juga memberat—terkesan menyeramkan.

**TESS**

Tiba-tiba bulir-bulir air mata turun dengan bebasnya dari mata babyblue itu. Ya, Kuroko menangis.

Wut.

Menangis?!

"HUWEEEEEEEE! AKASHI-KUN SERAAAAM! HUWEEEEEEEE! " tangis Kuroko.

Seketika itu juga Akashi langsung panik melihat uke nya menangis. Oh ayolah Akashi kau penyebab semua ini. Gara-gara kau, Kuroko jadi menangis. Wayolo Akashi elu harus tanggung jawab! sebagai seme yang baik berhati setan (?) kau harus tanggung jawab wab wab wab wab wab wab wab *gema*

"Akashicchi kau apakan Kurokocchi ssu?! kenapa dia menangis?!" panik Kise.

"Kuro-chin bisa menangis? Wow." ujar Murasakibara tenang.

"Tetsu jangan nangis! nanti kubelikan balon 5 warna deh!" ujar Aomine.

AHOMINE banget lu Aomine.

"Tetsuya jangan mena—"

"Akashi-kun tega! KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN KEKASIH SALAK MU (?) ITU! HUWEEEEEEEEE!" tangis Kuroko lagi dan kali ini tangisan nya lebih kencang.

Tunggu. Kekasih... salak? Hah? super sekali.

"Ekh?! kok Tetsuya tahu kalau di rumah aku sering makan salak!? HUWAAA! MAAFKAN AKANG SEI, TETSUYAAAAA! AKU SENGAJA MELAKUKANNYA! HABIS TETSUYA JARANG MEMBALAS SMS KU! MAAFKAN SEME MU INI!" ujar Akashi sambil menggengam tangan Kuroko.

WTF

Akashi kau OOC tingkat dewa.

"Sebagai ganti nya kubelikan vanilla milkshake, nee?" ujar Akashi tersenyum manis.

Manis banget dan bisa bikin fangirl klepek klepek. Termasuk author tentunya.

Kuroko langsung mengangguk dan secara ajaib tangisan nya berhenti.

"Bener nih? Akashi-kun tidak bohong kan?" tanya Kuroko dengan... mata sayu?

Kalau saja Aomine tidak menahan tangan Kise untuk memeluk Kuroko, pasti Kise akan tamat dengan linggis melayang Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk, "Sebagai ganti nya akan kuborgol tangan mu, Tetsuya."

**CTAR **

Tiba-tiba Kuroko mencakar Aomine alhasil Aomine reflek menendang Kise kemudian Kise mengigit kepala Midorima dan Midorima menjambak Murasakibara lagi.

Abaikan Murasakibara yang melempar sepatu ke Midorima.

"Ryouta, sepertinya ajakan mu ke mall itu ada baiknya juga. Pasti kalian semua stress karena uji nyali tadi kan? baiklah, ayo kita ke mall." pinta Akashi.

Bukan stress tapi udah gila.

Kise mengangguk kaku. Sebenarnya Ia tak mau usulannya disetujui oleh setan merah busuk itu.

"Akashi-kun aku tak mau ke mall menggunakan baju ini." ujar Kuroko.

Akashi menoleh, "Kenapa? sudah kubilang pasti semua orang akan terpesona dengan keimutan mu, Tetsuya sayang. Termasuk aku tentunya." ujar Akashi ngaku.

"Ini memalukan buatku. Kumohon Akashi-kun aku tak tahan menggunakan baju ini. Apalagi telinga kucing ini.. Kumohon hentikan ya? **KUMOHON SEIJURO SAYANG...**" ujar Kuroko sedikit merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Seketika itu juga suhu gym menurun drastis. Saat ini... bisa dikatakan Kuroko sangat mengerikan. Dia tersenyum manis dengan aura hitam menguar di belakangnya.

Akashi menganguk mengerti, "Ya sudah pakai telinga kucing nya saja saat ke mall."

**JDUK.**

"Maaf Aomine-kun, aku tak sengaja menendang mu."

Aomine menganguk kaku. Dalem hati sih dia berkata 'kampret lu tetsu! masa gue jadi bahan pelampiasan.'

"Baiklah... sebagai ganti nya kau wajib membelikan ku 300 vanilla milkshake, Seijuro sayang..." ujar Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi agak melotot. Asli Kuroko melotot sambil tersenyum itu sangat mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mem-borgol mu lebih kencang, Tetsuya sayang..." balas Akashi sambil menyeringai.

Gawat. Yandere Kuroko vs Akashi Seijuro.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Kiseki no Sedai langsung berkemas-kemas dan keluar dari gym. Mereka tak mau melihat adegan pertumpahan darah. Mereka tak ingin melihat pertarungan yandere Kuroko vs Akashi Seijuro. Akashi sadis dan Kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis. Kalau Akashi melempar gunting, pasti Kuroko bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah kan?

"Aominecchi nanti kita beli barang couple yuk!" ajak Kise. Sebenernya mereka pengen mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Aomine menoleh, "Barang apaan?"

"Apa ya? Aku juga bingung ssu.. terakhir kali kita beli barang couple itu 3 bulan yang lalu kan?"

Aomine mengangguk.

"Tong sampah kembaran bagus kali ya?" batin Aomine.

AHO. kau sangat AHO, Aomine.

.—.—.

Saat ini Kiseki no Sedai sedang jalan kaki menuju mall. Dalam perjalanan, Akashi selalu memeluk Kuroko karena tak tahan dengan keimutan nya. Kuroko sih cuek aja soalnya dia ngga masalah sama perbuatan seme nya. Saat Kiseki no Sedai melewati taman, Kise dan Aomine Murasakibara dan Midorima langsung lomba lari maraton. Apes nya saat lari maraton, Kise nemu sarang cacing (?) yang membuat dirinya loncat sampe tugu monas (?). Kise yang merasa geli itupun mengigit Aomine kemudian Aomine menendang Midorima dan lagi-lagi Midorima menjambak rambut Murasakibara. Murasakibara sih ngga protes lagi karena di kepalanya udah ada sorban.

Apa readers tau sorban? itu lho tudung keramas buat mandi. :v

"Sekarang aku udah punya senjata andalan Mido-chin~" ujar Murasakibara dengan bangga nya.

Midorima sih cuek.

"Tetsuya kau imut sekali~" ujar Akashi gelayutan (?) di lengan Kuroko.

Astaga. Akashi gelayutan? Hiiii! bayg*n mana bayg*n?!

Stop. Akashi bukan kecoak.

"Aominecchi sebutkan macam-macam buah dalam waktu 1 detik!" ujar Kise riang.

"Rujak." jawab Aomine datar.

"HIDOOOOI! kok tahu sih?!"

"Karena aku tahu."

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, "Rujak buah nya cuman dikit nanodayo! Sop buah lebih banyak!"

"Ah iya tuh ssu! Sop buah yang pake susu pasti enak!" sahut Kise.

"Rujak enak pedes-pedes." ujar Aomine.

Seketika itu juga Murasakibara ngiler (?).

Sumimasen yang puasa. Author nggak bermaksud— hyaaa! jangan lempari saya dengan sendal!

Oke abaikan ucapan nista author.

.—.—.

Tak mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai pada mall yang dimaksud. Kiseki no Sedai pun langsung lari-lari kaya orang tawuran di dalem mall itu (?). Iya, soalnya mereka udah kaya kebo kepanasan. Dalam perjalanan, Kise dikepung beribu-ribu fangirl di situ.

_KYAAAA KYAAAA! Itu Kise Ryouta kan?! KYAAAA! nikahi aku! pacari aku! aku suka kamu! bla bla bla_

Dan jangan lupakan teriakan fangirl Kise.

"Para fangirl berisik itu akan musnah bila kugunting dengan linggis (?)." ujar Akashi.

Kuroko menoleh, "Hu-um. Bunuh saja."

'Kuroko kenapa kau jadi sadis?!' batin Aomine.

'Akakuro mode yandere nanodayo!' batin Midorima.

'Fangirl nya bawa makanan ngga ya~?' batin Murasakibara.

Abaikan kebatin nan (?) Murasakibara.

Saat itu ada 1 orang fangirl Kise yang tak sengaja melihat penampilan Kuroko. Para fangirl itu langsung klepek klepek karena Kuroko menggunakan telinga kucing warna hitam. Astaga! Kuroko yang biasa saja sudah sangat imut, bagaimana kalau ditambah telinga kucing?! KYAAAAA!

"Hei! Cowok berambut biru muda di sana imut sekali!" tunjuk fangirl itu kearah Kuroko—Otomatis semua melihat ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang dipandang beribu-ribu orang itu pun langsung berkata, "? domo."

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak para fangirl Kise. Kali ini gantian Kuroko yang dikepung beribu-ribu fans Kise.

"Kamu Imut banget siih!"

"Anak mana? Imut banget!"

"Jadi pacarku mau nggak?"

"Kyaaaa! Nikahi aku!"

"THE POWER OF SHOOTAAAA!"

dan bla bla bla. Semua orang di sana pedofile.

Disaat itu Kise pundung di pojokan. Itu fangirl Kise tapi kenapa yang dikepung malah Kuroko?! Di saat itu Kise menyantet (?) Kuroko. Aomine menghibur Kise dengan memberi boneka santet Kuroko.

Hei kalian berdua mau mengutuk Kuroko!?

"A-Aka-Shi-kun A-ku takut! lontong aku Sei-kun! Eh maksud ku tolong aku Sei-kun!" ujar Kuroko terputus-putus. Dia ngomong terputus-putus karena ia merasa sesak dalam kerubunan fangirl itu. Abaikan ucapan typo Kuroko.

'AAAH! Tetsuya ku dalem bahaya! Tunggu Akang Sei ya! Dengan kekuatan mars (?) aku akan melindungi Tetsuya!' batin Akashi. Oh Akashi kau OOC sekali.

**Ckris**

Semua orang langsung diam membisu. Mereka menatap sang penghasil suara itu(?).

**Ckris Ckris**

"Tetsuya, mau kau apakan mereka semua?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai nya.

Kuroko menatap Akashi sambil tersenyum, "Asyik juga kalau dipotong jadi 12. Potong telinga nya juga, Akashi-kun. Oh ya, bola mata mereka sangat indah jadi kurasa congkel juga bola matanya. Terus kaki mereka diserut aja kaya sop buah lalu—"

Para fangirl langsung kabur kembali ke Kise.

"KYAAAA! DIA SHOOTA TAPI SEREM!"

"HIII!"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Jerit para fangirl tidak elit nya.

"Hei kalian para fangirl Ryouta... Kaburlah sebelum aku mewujudkan keinginan Tetsuya-ku..." ujar Akashi dengan mode serem nya. Linggis merah nya (?) pun juga udah ditunjukan.

Dan bubarlah acara itu. Oke tamatlah FF ini.

EEEH!? NGGAK! belum tamat kok. tadi cuman bercanda haha. KYAA! jangan lempari author dengan kulit manggis! (?)

Setelah tragedi itu kandas, kini Kiseki no Sedai berjalan menuju toko yang menjual peralatan rumah tangga. Begitu masuk, Kiseki no Sedai terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan toko itu. Bagaimana ngga kagum kalau toko itu terkesan mewah? uh, pasti harganya mahal.

"Aku ngga bawa duit banyak, Kise-kun." ujar Kuroko dengan polos nya. Dan jangan lupakan telinga kucing nya yang imut itu.

Seketika itu juga Kise mengigit kepala Akashi karena tak tahan dengan keimutan Kuroko. Kalau saja Aomine ngga menahan linggis melayang Akashi (?) pasti Kise udah RIP.

Kise kau kanibal.

"Selamat datang~ ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar salah satu gadis pemilik toko tersebut.

Seketika itu juga Kiseki no Sedai menatap sang gadis dengan cengo, "Momoi/Satsuki/Momoicchi/Momo-chin/Momoi-san?!"

Duh panggilannya banyak bener.

"Eh?! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?!" ujar Momoi.

Midorima membetulkan kacamata nya, "Justru harus nya kami yang nanya nanodayo!"

"Momoicchi ngapain di sini ssu?"

Momoi mengehela nafas, "Mou, Aku kerja sambilan di sini!"

Semuanya mengangguk ria.

"Eto.. Tetsu-kun dimana?"

"Aku di samping mu, Momoi-san." ucap sebuah suara.

Momoi langsung tersentak kaget namun manik peach nya langsung terbelalak, "Tetsu-kun?! KYAAAA! KAU IMUT SEKALI DENGAN TELINGA KUCING ITU!" jerit Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko hingga Kuroko terjatuh.

Kuroko menatap datar, "Akashi-kun yang menyuruh ku memakainya."

"Honto!? Akashi-kun pedofile!" ejek Momoi.

**Linggis melayang: ON **

**SYUUUUT**

"KYAAA! DAI-CHAN LINDUNGI AKU!"

RIP Aomine.

"Wah Mine-chin yang mati~ mau dikubur atau dibakar mayatnya?"

Stop. Cerita ini OOT sekali. benar-benar absurd.

**Linggis melayang: OFF**

Tunggu. Sejak kapan ada tombol on dan off pada linggis?!

Akashi menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku menyuruh kalian membeli barang-barang di sini. Terserah apa aja yang penting buat kebutuhan kalian." pinta Akashi.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Kiseki no Sedai langsung mencari barang keperluan mereka. Kise dan Aomine berniat mencari barang couple lagi. Murasakibara sih nyari peralatan makan. Midorima? nyari lucky item besok—Kebetulan besok lucky item nya adalah tong sampah. Kuroko? sepertinya ia hanya menatap ngeri tiap label harga yang tertera di barang-barang tersebut.

"Satsuki."

Momoi menoleh, " Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Beri harga diskon dong." ujar Akashi.

"EEEEEH!?"

.

.

.

"Aominecchi kembaran sapu yuk!"

"Iyaaaa."

"Aominecchi kembaran kain pel yuk!"

"Okeee"

"Aominecchi kembaran toilet yuuk!"

"Kise duit gue..."

"Mido-chin beli tong sampah warna pink?"

"Lucky item besok."

"Akashi-kun tolong aku. Aku ditatap terus sama om om itu. Sei-kun aku takut..."

"Pasti karena om om itu pedofile. Tetsuya mendekatlah. Aku akan melindungi mu."

**Linggis melayang: ON**

**BRAK BRUK DRAK BRUK BRAK PRAAAANG (?)**

"YAAAK! JANGAN NGANCURIN TOKO NYA DONG!" protes Momoi tak rela. Bisa-bisa gaji nya dipotong kan?

Dan hancurlah toko tersebut dengan linggis melayang Akashi. Keesokan harinya linggis Akashi disita oleh Momoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo~ maaf kan rikka karena rikka terlambat update atau kelamaan.. soalnya saya lagi sakit :"( selera humor rikka pun juga berkurang... jujur klo rikka sakit, rikka susah dapet ide.. ngemeng-ngemeng di sini ada ambigu nya XD wakakakka /ketawanista

btw Rikka sangat berterima kasih kalau FF ini bisa menghibur para readers :D ada **OMAKE** nya~ dibaca ya~

**Saa, Review minna onegai? :3**

**Balasan review:**

1. **Yamashita Hanami-chan** : syukurlah bisa membuat mu ngakak guling-guling~ saya senang sekali~ *tebar bunga* XD terima kasih sdh membaca

2. **The Red Bloody Scissors** : hehehe terima kasih sudah membaca ya~ XD hehe terima kasih kembang kaos kaki nya (?) XDD

3. **Ra Chan243** : Syukurlah bisa membuat mu ketawa~! terima kasih ya~

4. **Nura Lau** : wah nungguin one on one di kasur nya? sayang sekali Kuroko Senpai tidak mengerti maksud nya XD wakkakaka *dilempar* terima kasih sdh baca~ XD

5. **Clover 4 Leaves** : iya hantu nya JONES! wakakakak *ditampar* terima kasih atas dukungan mu~! XDD

6. **Fujiwara Kumiko024** : semua chara di sini selalu kubikin OOC hehe~ terima kasih sdh baca~! XD

7. **AkabaneKazama** : iya tewas 2 kali... kasihan ya :"( /plak/ terima kasih sdh membaca~ XD

8. **ShizukiArista** : Wah nanti Kuroko terkesan dibully dong... bagaimana klo Akashi saja yang stripping? WahAHAH *plak* terima ksh sdh baca~ XD

9. **spring field sakura** : makanya namanya Kiseki no Absurd hehehe XD terima kasih sudah membaca~

10. **Thalia Tetsuna** : nah klo di chapter ini banyak ambigu Akakuro :v terima kasih sdh membaca~ XD

11. **Myadorabletetsuya** : terima kasih sudah membaca~ iya Akashi mah klo mau nyium ngga peduli tempat nya dimana XD /dirajamgunting

12. cpavita13 : wah bagus juga saran mu~ ditunggu ya~ terima kasih sudah baca :D

13. sakazuki123 : waaah! ngga kebayang gimana klo Kise pacaran sama banci taman lawang :v wakakak terima ksh sudah membaca~ XD

14. **yaoiHunhan** : Terima kasih sdh membaca~! btw suka EXO ya? saya juga lumayan suka EXO dan saya juga lumayan suka dengan HunHan XD

15. AoiFuu : wah bagus juga saran mu~ ditunggu ya~! terima kasih sudah membaca :D

16. **Tara Hoshiko** : baca nya di lapangan dong~ biar bisa ketawa nista HAHAHAH *ditampar* XD wakakaka terima kasih sudah membaca~

17. Izaya : Iya Aokise memang absurd~ XD terima kasih sudah membaca~! XD

18. **AkumaYuri** : hehe maklum Rikka ngga begitu punya selera humor.. btw terima kasih sdh membaca ya~! XD

19. **shinjishinyuki** : waaah! syukurlah bisa bikin kamu ketawaaaaaa~! HAHAHAHA /woi XD btw terima kasih sdh membaca~!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Karena toko kerja sambilan Momoi hancur berantakan, maka Kiseki no Sedai diusir (?) dari toko tersebut. Uh, poor Kiseki no Sedai. Sementara itu, Aomine Midorima memarahi Akashi. Murasakibara? dia tidak peduli karena kebetulan dia udah beli peralatan makan sebelum toko itu hancur. Akashi sih cuek saat diceramah dan dimarahi oleh Aomine dan Midorima. Bodo amat toko Momoi hancur, yang penting Tetsuya nya selamat dari om om mesum itu.

"Kurokocchi!" bisik Kise.

Kuroko menoleh sambil meminum vanilla milkshake nya, "Ng? Apa ?"

"Aku boleh bertanya nggak ssu?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ano... Apa Kurokocchi benar-benar dijelaskan tentang one on one di kasur oleh Akashicchi?"

Seketika itu juga Kuroko tersedak minumannya.

"Ku-kurokocchi daijobu?!" panik Kise.

"A-aku tak apa-apa. Tadi cuma tersedak."

Kise melanjutkan, "Ano.. Terus kenapa ada suara-suara aneh di ruang ganti tadi pagi?!"

Kuroko menatap datar, "Aku dipaksa Akashi-kun menggunakan baju maid sialan itu. Saat aku menolak, Akashi-kun malah menunjukan foto hantu vanilla milkshake yang membuat ku berteriak ketakutan." jelas Kuroko sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshake nya lagi.

Kise menghela nafas lega, syukurlah Kuroko tidak ternodai oleh pikiran nista Akashi.

"Lalu soal one on one di kasur, Akashi-kun tidak memberitahu ku." lanjut Kuroko.

Kise menghela nafas lega lagi, "Syukurlah ssu!"

"Tapi dia bilang malam ini dia akan memberitahu ku."

**HEH?**

Seketika itu juga Kise cengo.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" teriak Kise menggelegar.


	4. Mission 3: Dimanjakan? ogah

**Kiseki No Absurd!**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: nggak jelas karena beraneka ragam (?)**

**WARNING:OOC,nista,humor garing,absurd dll**

**Sebelumnya saya peringatkan FF ini humornya garing krenyes kriuk kriuk~ XD**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

"Aominecchi ane pegel ssu."

"Sama. Ayo kita seret (?) kaki kita."

**SRET SRET**

Hari ini Kise dan Aomine lagi seret kaki berjamaah (?). Bisa dikatakan mereka habis ehemkencanehem. Terbukti dari Kise dan Aomine yang membawa banyak kantong kresek. Awalnya Aomine menolak kencan sama Kise lantaran pagi hari ini sangat panas, tetapi Kise tetap bersikeras menyeret Aomine karena pengen punya barang couple baru.

Duh Kise ngemis barang couple. Padahal kembaran kain pel udah disebut barang couple lho, Eh?

Setelah beberapa menit menyeret kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah taman. Mereka langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke sebuah kursi taman. Keringat membanjiri wajah dan tubuh mereka. Barang belanjaan mereka pun mereka lempar begitu saja.

Mungkin mereka udah ngga peduli sama barang belanjaan mereka.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi ke tempat ramai begini sih?!" protes Aomine. Siapa sih yang mau jalan di tengah keramaian? sumpek tahu.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Mou! mana kutahu kalau tempat nya ramai begitu?! habis kata Midorimacchi, toko itu selalu sepi sama pengunjung!"

Aomine mendecih kesal. Tubuh nya benar-benar remuk sekarang. Ia harus menyewa mbak mbak tukang pijit sekarang.

Aomine kau seperti kakek berusia 1000 tahun.

Capek, lelah, ngantuk. Itulah yang dirasakan Aomine saat ini. Ia pun langsung selojoran (?) di bangku taman itu. Seperti nya ia pengen tidur. Duh kebo bener no bocah.

**PLUK**

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kaleng yang mendarat di wajah Aomine. Pemuda bersurai navy blue langsung berjengit merasakan dingin nya kaleng yang mengenai wajah nya itu.

"Ng?"

"Buat Aominecchi. Tadi aku beli." ujar Kise sambil meneguk minuman kaleng tersebut.

Aomine bangun dari acara berbaring nya, "Uhm.. makasih."

Kise mengangguk kemudian meneguk minuman itu lagi.

**Krik Krik **

Hening. Ngga ada yang membuka suara. Hanya suara 'glek glek' yang terdengar.

Duh author bingung bahasa nya 'glek glek' itu apa. Suara tenggorokan meneguk minuman? ah lupakan.

"Aominecchi maaf ya ngerepotin. Aku cuman—"

Aomine menoleh, "Uhm. Gapapa. Kau ngga salah. Ini salahku karena belum ganti kaki (?) kemaren."

Kise hanya diam. Ia masih meneguk minuman nya.

"Akashi kemaren benar-benar gila menelantarkan kita serta Midorima dan Murasakibara." lanjut Aomine menggantikan topik pembicaraan.

Kise langsung konek, "Kemaren Akashicchi nyuruh kita pulang jalan kaki kan?! HUWEE! begitu sampe rumah aku langsung urut (?)!" protes Kise.

Aomine mengangguk setuju.

"Akashi ngga berperikemanusiaan. Masa sahabat sendiri kaga dianter pulang? cuma Tetsu yang dianter pulang! Huh!" protes Aomine juga.

'Sahabat' ? itu kalau Akashi menganggap mu sahabat, Aomine.

"Ho.. jadi kalian membicarakan ku?" ucap sebuah suara.

**KRAK WUUUUSH WER WER (?)**

Seketika itu juga daun-daun yang ada di pohon langsung gundul, bangku yang di duduki Aokise langsung patah, barang belanjaan mereka kecebur got.

"Kise ayo pulang. Kayaknya telinga ku lagi pusing makanya denger suara setan." ujar Aomine sambil ketawa garing.

"I-iya ssu!"

"Setan? Terima kasih atas perkataanmu, Daiki..."

Skakmat. RIP Aomine dan Kise.

"Akashicchi ngapain di sini ssu?" tanya Kise. Sebenernya pengen menyelamatkan diri dari neraka Akashi.

Akashi menatap Kise dengan bangga nya, "Belanja bersama Tetsuya sayang~"

**HUEK**

"Aominecchi jangan muntah sembarangan ssu! Huwaaa! Akashicchi jangan ngelempar batu ke Aominecchi ssu!"

Tak mereka sadari, pemuda bersurai babyblue itu menatap kejadian absurd di depannya. Ia sih tetep datar-datar aja, Toh ia tak masalah sama teman-teman nya yang abnormal ini. Ia sudah biasa melihat kejadian absurd mulai dari yang wajar sampai tidak wajar. Sambil meminum vanilla milkshake nya, Kuroko menatap Akashi yang mau melempar Aomine dengan batu.

"Kurokocchi!" jerit Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko. Sepertinya Kise adalah orang yang cepat menyadari keberadaan Kuroko.

Kuroko menghentikan acara minumnya, "Kise-kun sesak."

Dan Kise dilempar batu sama Akashi karena memeluk Kuroko-nya tanpa ijin.

.—.—.

"Kenapa kau mengajak ku ke sini juga nanodayo?!"

"Aka-chin aku capek~ kemaren aku cuma tidur 3 jam~"

Berakhirlah seluruh Kiseki no Sedai di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari taman absurd itu. Salahkan Akashi yang malah membuat acara kumpul-kumpul begini. Yang paling apes itu Aokise. Awalnya mereka kencan, kemudian istirahat di taman dan tak sengaja menemukan Akashi dan kemudian.. berkahir di cafe ini karena diseret Akashi.

Poor Aokise.

Akashi ber ehem ria, "Pasti diantara kalian ada yang protes! huh! Ingat, perintah ku absolute."

Midorima pun menghela nafas, "oke yang mulia Akashi Seijuro! sekarang apa perintah mu sehingga kau menyeret ku ke sini?!" protes Midorima.

Wuih greget sekali kau Midorima.

"Hmm.. apa ya? ngga tahu. Hahahahahaha!" ujar Akashi dengan ketawa gila.

Yang lain sweatdrop. Akashi salah obat ya?

Akashi membuka suara lagi, "Hmm.. ayo kita pesan sesuatu. Memangnya kalian betah ngobrol tanpa makanan? Aku sih no."

Yang lain hanya menatap dengan datar. Oke, apa Akashi menyuruh mereka untuk menghabiskan uang? cafe ini mahal tau! Akashi tak berperikeuangan! Kalau Murasakibara sih ngga peduli harga makanan nya yang penting makanan nya enak.

"Oi Kise, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Aomine sambil melihat buku menu. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding begitu melihat harga-harga makanan nya.

Kise menatap buku menu, "Wah semuanya murah-murah ya? Hmm.. aku pesan cheesecake aja deh!"

Dan detik itu Aomine melempar Kise dengan sepatu.

Oh Kise kau... terlalu menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang holang kaya! huh! ( Kise: HIDOOOI! ini emang murah kok! )

"Aku pesan teh saja nanodayo."

"Aku mau semuanya~"

"Memangnya kau bawa duit berapa, hah?"

"850 yen..."

"Murasakicchi mau kutraktir ssu?"

"Mau~"

"Kise teme! kok malah Murasakibara yang ditraktir?!"

"Siapa suruh ngelempar wajah ku dengan sepatu?!"

"Akashi-kun mesen apa?"

"Apa ya? Tetsuya sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Ini terlalu mahal dan aku tak bawa banyak uang."

"Khusus kekasihku pacarku sayang ku yang paling imut dan manis (?) akan kutraktir~"

Dan saat itu Kuroko langsung lari menuju toilet.

Oke stop. Balik ke cerita.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian... /plak.

Setelah memilih makanan yang dipesan, akhirnya pelayan nya dateng membawa nampan berisi pesanan. Kise langsung memakan cheesecake nya dengan lahap, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Murasakibara memesan 3 jenis kue namun Kise ngga keberatan. Toh duitnya banyak ini. Kalaupun dia ngga bisa bayar, tinggal sogok pelayan nya kan? mumpung Kise lagi ganteng.

Bagaimana dengan Midorima? oh dia cuman minum teh karena kemaren malem nyokap nya bawain kue tart gede bingid 15 tingkat. Mungkin ada acara pernikahan di rumah Midorima.

"Kise, kau mau?" tawar Aomine.

Kise menoleh, "Waah! Aominecchi mesen fruit cake? bukannya Aominecchi ngga sanggup bayar?"

Aomine mendecih kesal, "Setidaknya aku ngga semiskin itu! yang penting mau nyoba ngga? sekalian bantu habisin karena aku ngga begitu suka manis."

"Suapin ssu~!" ujar Kise dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan nya. Padahal cuman minta disuapin tapi sukses membuat Aomine nosebleed.

"Oke. Nih, Aaa..."

**HAP! HAUP HAUP! GRAAAAAAUK! RAAAAWR (?)**

Kise mode kanibal. (?)

Sementara pasangan Aokise sedang mesra-mesraan, pasangan Akakuro ini tampak sepi dan suram. Ngga ada yang memanjakan dan dimanjakan. Hanya suara kunyahan doang. Duh miris bener ni pasangan. Midorima sampe menangis (Mido: Aku tak menangis nanodayo!)

Sebenarnya Kuroko iri dengan sikap perhatian Aomine pada Kise. Ah.. andaikan Akashi melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya..

'Tidak! Aku bukan anak kecil yang dimanja! Lagian klo Akashi-kun memanjakan ku, aku jadi geli sendiri...' batin Kuroko.

Hah? Apa maksudmu nak.

Entah karena nafsu makan Akashi lagi gede, kue shortcake nya udah habis duluan dari pada yang lain. Akashi langsung pergi ke wastafel untuk cuci sepatu (?) ngga maksud saya cuci tangan. Aomine pun juga ngikut ke wastafel setelah menyuapi Kise dengan beberapa potong kue fruit cake nya.

Sial, author jadi laper. Makan dulu ya! *hah?*

**CUUUR CUUURR SPLASH SPLASH**

Itu suara aer lho. Bukan suara.. _you know what i mean_

"Oi Akashi! kau dan Tetsu suram bener! Kaya aku dong~ cerah secerah mentari terbit~" ujar Aomine sambil cuci tangan.

Akashi menyudahi ritual cuci tangan nya, "Oh."

Aomine mendecih, "Hei, setidaknya kau memanjakan Tetsu lah! pacar yang tidak dimanjakan itu seperti boneka yang terbuang oleh pemiliknya!"

"Sok puitis banget kau, Daiki." ujar Akashi kalem.

"Tapi memang bener kok!"

Akashi menatap Aomine datar, "Aku sudah mentraktir Tetsuya. Apa itu belum cukup untuk memanjakan Tetsuya?"

"Hmm.. kalau mentraktir mah ngga ada romantis nya sama sekali!"

"Terus aku harus melakukan apa? mencium Tetsuya di depan kalian? baiklah."

Aomine langsung mati gaya, "Ngg-nggak gitu! bukan itu! misalnya... ya.. kau menyuapi Tetsu!"

Akashi menatap Aomine bingung, "Abal banget."

"Dari pada ngga dimanjakan?"

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya Akashi jarang memiliki waktu luang bersama dengan Kuroko.

"..."

Hening. Ngga ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Saat Aomine hendak mau keluar dari wastafel, Aomine kembali membuka suara, "Tetsu akan senang," Aomine membalikan tubuhnya, "Kalau kau lebih perhatian padanya."

Dan seketika itu juga Aomine lenyap dari hadapan Akashi. Akashi diam mematung. Ia menatap kaca yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi namun beberapa detik kemudian wajah itu tergantikan oleh seringai.

"Baiklah~ Aku akan memanjakan Tetsuya~" gumam Akashi senang sambil nyemprot parfum bayg*n.

RIP Akashi.

.—.—.

Akashi pun langsung berjalan mengarah tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum lega setelah mendapati kue milik Kuroko belum habis sepenuhnya. Gawat kan kalau kue Kuroko sudah habis? nanti acara modus Akashi ngga berhasil dong.

"Semoga berhasil~" bisik Aomine.

Akashi mengangguk. Ia pun menatap pemuda disamping nya yang masih asyik dengan ponsel nya dan kue nya yang belum habis. Sesekali Akashi mengucapkan mantra (?) supaya rencana nya berhasil.

**CRIK**

Akashi mulai mengambil sendok dari piring Kuroko. Kuroko yang menyadari ada suara dentingan sendok itu pun menoleh, "Akashi-kun?"

Mengabaikan Kuroko, Akashi mulai menyendoki kue dan menyodorkan nya pada mulut Kuroko. Kuroko yang menyadari sinyal sinyal modus dari kekasih nya itu pun menatap datar Akashi, "Akashi-kun? kepalamu terbentur?"

Oh Kuroko... kau tega menghancurkan usaha Akashi.

"Makan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang menyadari bahwa ada sendok di depan nya itu pun langsung melahapnya. Kuroko sedikit canggung karena ini pertama kalinya Akashi menyuapi nya. Midorima langsung cengo melihat pemandangan di depannya. 'WTF' batin Midorima.

"Akashi-kun tumben be— hmph!"

Akashi menyuapi Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya. Mau ngga mau, Kuroko mengunyah kue itu walaupun ada penolakan di sana.

"Aka— Hei jangan menyuapi ku terus. Aku bukan anak kecil." tolak Kuroko. Ya, baru saja Kuroko menolak suapan Akashi yang ketiga kalinya. Padahal sendok tadi sudah berada di depan mulut Kuroko, bahkan sudah menyentuh bibirnya.

Akashi menatap datar Kuroko. Akashi baru ingat kalau Kuroko tidak begitu suka dimanja. Kuroko bisa dibilang anak mandiri ( mandi sendiri /plak ).

Manik heterochrome nya menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. Ia melihat sebuah krim yang menempel di pipi Kuroko. Ah, mungkin karena saat Kuroko menolak, sendok itu mengenai pipi pemuda tersebut.

'Hihi~ Kesempatan~' batin Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai. Kuroko yang menyadari seringai Akashi itu pun langsung memundurkan dirinya karena wajah Akashi dan dirinya terlalu dekat. Kuroko menatap Akashi panik ketika Akashi mengeluarkan lidah dan—

**SLURP**

—menjilat pipi Kuroko.

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

Semuanya mematung. Termasuk Kise yang keselek sendok Aomine, Midorima yang kepeleset, Aomine yang kejedot meja dan Murasakibara yang keracunan (?).

"Manis." ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai. Beruntung ia menjilat pipi Kuroko karena saat ini wajah Kuroko merah padam. Uh~ manis nya~

"Ba-baka." ujar Kuroko. Sepertinya dia tsundere mode on.

Kise garuk Aomine dan Aomine melempar Midorima.

"HUWEEEEEEE! KUROKOCCHI MILIK KU SSU!"

"TETSU JUGA MILIKUUUU!"

"Tetsuya punya ku dan itu MUTLAK."

"Kuro-chin juga punya ku~"

"Kuroko bukan punyaku nanodayo!"

Cuman Midorima yang beda jawaban nya. -.-"

"Ano.. aku milik kalian semua." ujar Kuroko kembali datar. Bisa gawat klo mereka tawuran di dalam cafe kan?

"Ngga! Tetsuya cuma milikku seorang! HUWEEE!" ujar Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko. Akashi kau OOC.

Kuroko mem puk puk Akashi, "Iya iya."

Dan Akashi makin memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Duh Akashi ngemis belas kasihan (?).

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu perintah selanjutnya~ ayo kita ke taman." pinta Akashi. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

.—.—.

Setelah selesai ngobrol dan makan, mereka keluar dari cafe itu. Mereka berjalan menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari cafe itu. Dalam perjalanan, awalnya Kuroko kira Akashi hanya memanjakan nya saat di cafe saja tetapi nyatanya tidak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Akashi terus memanjakannya dan itu membuatnya risih.

"Tetsuya sini kugendong. Kau pegal kan?"

"Tetsuya sini biar aku yang bawa."

"Tetsuya sini kubelikan."

"Tetsuya biar aku saja."

"Tetsuya ngga perlu sungkan."

"Tetsuya sini kubantu."

"Tetsuya kamu ganteng~"

.

.

.

Coret kalimat terakhir.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Kenapa Akashi malah memanjakannya seperti anak kecil begini?! Kuroko sudah besar! Ia tidak pake popok bayi! (?)

"Akashi-kun aku tak perlu dimanja." ujar Kuroko datar.

Akashi menoleh, "Kenapa?"

Kuroko pun menjawab, "Aku sudah besar tidak mau dimanjakan... aku udah gede dan mandiri!" (Aku sudah besar tidak pake popok bayi~ aku mau pake.. _you know what i mean._) *plak*

Aomine pun ngikut nimbrung, "Tetsu, setidaknya kau terima saja perhatian Akashi. Dia sudah susah payah lho."

"Aku ngga suka dimanja."

"Kenapa Kurokocchi? dimanja itu enak lho~!" ujar Kise.

Midorima pun ikutan, "Dimanja hanya akan membuat kita jadi manja nanodayo!"

"Mido-chin yu don say~" ujar Murasakibara facepalm.

"Tapi aku tak suka dimanja." jawab Kuroko.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Tetsuya nggak suka?" Kuroko menggeleng. "Terus Tetsuya suka dimanja yang seperti apa?" tanya Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu berpikir sejenak. Ia memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Akashi. Dimanja ya? sebenarnya Kuroko tak suka dengan kalimat 'dimanjakan'. Ia mandiri dan nggak mau jadi pemalas! Kuroko ingin jadi anak baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung. (?)

"Aku tak suka dimanjakan..." jawab Kuroko bingung.

"Kau harus menyukai yang namanya dimanjakan, Tetsuya."

Hei Akashi itu pemaksaan.

"Hmm.. entahlah aku bingung. Apa Akashi-kun bisa memberiku saran?"

Hah? mana bisa mau jadi orang manja minta saran?

"Kalau aku sih..." Akashi berbisik pada Kuroko, "Aku ingin memanjakan mu saat one on one di kasur.."

**OHOK! HUEK HUEK! **

"Mine-chin jangan muntah..."

**GRRRRRR! RAAAAWR! RAWR!**

"Kise-chin jangan gigit orang..."

**ASFFGJKKHLLGK! $#$^&**()_**

"Mido-chin jangan stress..."

Murasakibara jadi obat penenang (?) hari ini. Super sekali.

"Akashi-kun.. one on one di kasur itu apa? kemarin Akashi-kun tidak memberitahu ku." tanya Kuroko dengan enteng nya.

Aomine langsung panik, "Tetsu belum cukup tinggi (?) untuk mengetahui nya! Tetsu masih anak mama kan? orang boncel dilarang mengetahui adegan itu!"

Dan Aomine tewas dengan gergaji Akashi. Apa maksud Aomine dengan kata 'belum cukup tinggi' ?! Apa ia menyindir Akashi?!

"Rest in Peace.. my lovely Daikining (?)." ujar Kise dan sukses membuat Midorima tertawa.

Midorima kau...

"Oh iya kemarin aku belum memberitahu Tetsuya ya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Kemarin aku tidur lebih cepat..."

**Flashback:ON**

Saat pulang dari mall, Kuroko langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya. Ia langsung menutup wajah nya dengan bantal. Tanpa ganti baju, ia langsung tidur. Badannya terasa remuk dan rontok. Saat itu, Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia bingung melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya itu.

Sebelumnya readers bertanya kenapa ada Akashi di kamar Kuroko kan? karena Akashi menginap di rumah Kuroko. HAHAHAHAHA (?)

Akashi berjalan kearah Kuroko dan melempar bantal yang ada di kepala Kuroko. Akashi menatap bingung begitu melihat Kuroo.. tertidur?

'Kau minta dijelaskan tentang one on one di kasur kan?' batin Akashi bertanya, 'Kau minta diserang dalam keadaan tertidur, huh?'

Akashi kau...kau.. mesum! kau pedofile! kau emon! kau ada ekstrak nya! (?).

RIP author.

"Nggh..." Kuroko bersuara dalam tidurnya.

Kalau saja Akashi ngga menahan diri untuk menjerit (?), pasti Kuroko akan bangun saat itu juga.

'GYAAAAA! UKE GUE MANIS BANGET NJIR!' batin Akashi sambil menutup wajah nya malu.

Malu lho.. MALU.

Wah Akashi bisa malu.

Dan karena Akashi yang kegilaan sendiri (?) ia sampe lupa menjelaskannya.

**Flashback: OFF**

"JANGAN DIJELASKAN SSU! JANGAN JANGAN DAN JANGAAAN!" panik Kise.

"BENAAAAAAR!" ujar Aomine.

Kuroko menatap Aokise dengan bingung, "Aku penasaran."

"Setidaknya Kurokocchi jangan penasaran ke situ ssu! penasaran tentang terbentuknya segitiga bermuda sajaaaa!" ujar Kise makin panik.

"Biar kujelaskan~" Murasakibara menawarkan diri, "One on one di kasur itu seperti ini~ ini maibou, ini maibou. Keduanya bertabrakan dan buuum! keluar... if you know what i mean~"

Readers ngga ngerti maksudnya? close FF ini! selamatkan dirimu dari ucapan nista itu!

Kuroko menatap bingung, "Maksudnya Aku dan Akashi-kun akan makan maibou di kasur?"

Midorima facepalm. Aomine garuk tembok. Murasakibara nungging (?).

"IYAA! Akashicchi mau bikin acara makan-makan ssu!" ujar Kise dan dihadiahi lakban oleh Akashi.

"Tidak Tetsuya. Aku mau melakukan—"

"Akashi mau melakukan ritual santet, Tetsu! selamatkan dirimu dari kutukan nya!" teriak Aomine dan dihadiahi lem kertas oleh Akashi.

Akashi melanjutkan, "Bukan. Aku mau—"

"Akashi mau makan toilet nanodayo! selamatkan dirimu kalau tak ingin dimakan Akashi!" teriak Midorima dan dihadiahi lem tikus oleh Akashi.

Akashi melanjutkan lagi, "Bukan! Aku mau—"

"Aka-chin mau mau menutup semua toko vanilla milkshake di dunia ini, Kuro-chin! Buatlah sertifikat sebelum toko vanilla milkshake tutup semua!" teriak Murasakibara dan dihadiahi stepler oleh Akashi.

Semuanya ngga bisa ngomong karena mulut mereka terkunci oleh benda-benda absurd Akashi.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, kalau Akashi-kun ngga mau kasih tau yo wes aku rapopo. Yang penting, aku kurang suka Akashi-kun memanjakan ku. Aku suka Akashi-kun yang biasa. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka Akashi-kun yang tegas dan sadis."

Semua nya sweatdrop. Minus Akashi tentunya.

Apa Kuroko salah bicara?

Tidak. Sepertinya dia tidak salah bicara.

"Hooh.. menarik sekali ucapan mu, Tetsuya." ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai.

Semuanya sweatdrop. Mungkin Kuroko punya 9 nyawa kali ya?!

"Jadi kau ingin aku jadi seme yang 'sadis'?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk.

Kuroko apa kau tak mengerti kata yang dikutip?! TIDAAAK! KUROKO TERCINTA KITA AKAN DI 'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN' SAMA AKASHI!

"Baiklah~" Akashi memeluk Kuroko, "Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi seme yang sadis~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!" ujar Akashi sambil menatap Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara.

'Akashi kau.. ' batin semuanya minus Akakuro.

"Dan..." Akashi berbisik pada Kuroko, "Kali ini aku tak akan segan-segan menyerangmu saat tidur ya~?"

Semuanya diam mematung. Termasuk Kuroko.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi berbisik, "Malam ini kau akan tahu. Ah, bukan hanya tahu tapi bisa merasakan nya."

'APAAA?!' batin Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara.

"hagahicchi hangan hodai hulohocchi hhu! hulohocchi habul lah! hau hakan hi hihuin hama hagahicchi!" teriak Kise dengan bahasa alien.

Maksud nya itu ( "Akashicchi jangan nodai Kurokocchi ssu! Kurokocchi kabur lah! Kau akan di 'ituin' sama Akashicchi!" )

"Kise-kun kau ngomong apa? AKu tak mengerti." ujar Kuroko.

"MmHehumm! mmmhahurlah!" ujar Aomine yang bahasa lebih alien dari Kise.

Artinya ( "Tetsu! Kaburlah!" )

Kuroko menatap Aomine makin bingung, "Aduh ngomong apaan sih?"

"Huloho! haburhah! hepat! (Kuroko! Kaburlah! Cepat!) " ujar Midorima.

"Hah?" Kuroko kau lola sekali.

"...! ...! ... !"

Dikarenakan Murasakibara ngga bisa ngomong sama sekali, Ia menggunakan bahasa tubuh. ia pun pake gaya orang berlari agar Kuroko memahami maksud ucapannya. Dibanding yang lain, Kuroko lebih mengerti maksud Murasakibara.

"Aku? di su ruh.. ? la ri? " tanya Kuroko komat kamit.

Murasakibara mengangguk cepat.

Dan seketika itu juga baru saja Kuroko mau berlari (Sebenarnya dia bingung mau lari buat apa -.-) sebuah tangan sudah melingkari pinggang Kuroko—mencegah Kuroko agar tidak kabur.

"A-aw.." rintih Kuroko saat dirinya berada di pelukan Akashi.

"Tetsuya tidak boleh kabur~" Akashi menatap Kiseki no Sedai, "Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengambil Tetsuya dari ku? **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH." **

"HUUUU! HULOHOCCHI!" jerit Kise dalam mulut di lakban.

Duh. Ngenes bener nasib Kiseki no Sedai...

Terus.. bagaimana nasib Kiseki no Sedai yang di... lakban, di lem dan di jepret (?) ? lihat di chapter selanjutnya ya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Well, FF ini makin aneh -.-" maafkan rikka maafkan rikka... rikka makin susah dapat ide karena besok senin saya sudah masuk sekolah! *gigit sendal* ini aja FF nya pake SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam)! QAQ huwaaaa *nangis* *ditendang*

Oke di chapter ini typo bertebaran~ rikka adalah author yang paling malas ngecek ulang~ *digigitkise.

Maaf blm bs bales review sebelumnya QAQ

Ya.. walau kurang memuaskan...

**Review onegai~? :3 **

**Special Thanks to: **

**| Silvia- Ki chan | Nura Lau | Flow Love | The Red Bloody Scissors | Victoria Sei | spring field sakura | Akira Kyouya | yaoiHunhan | **

**| KyraAkakuroLover | Shizuki Arista | Thalia Tetsuna | Tara Hoshiko | **

**And Silent readers too~ :D**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman dengan selamat. Kuroko masih merinding sama ucapan Akashi. Apa dia akan mati? apa dia akan dibunuh? HIII! kalau saja Kurumi Tokisaki dari anime sebelah bisa datang kesini, bisa dipastikan Kuroko akan meminta mengulang waktu.

"Nah silahkan ambil kertas lagi~"

Lagi-lagi kertas putih yang berjumlah 5 orang.

"Kertas apa lagi nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

Akashi menyeringai, "Korban berikutnya~ yang dapat tanda gunting... kali ini siap-siap MATI."

"HUWAT" panik Aomine.

"POYOKAI DES." ujar Kise.

Akashi menyeringai senang. Bahagia nya bisa menyiksa manusia.

Akashi bocah setan kau.

"Akashi-kun aku termasuk?" tanya Kuroko sambil memegang kertas putih tersebut.

Akashi mengangguk, "Kali ini aku berharap Tetsuya lagi korbannya~"

Dan Kuroko merinding seketika. Amit-amit cabang manggis kalau Kuroko jadi korban selanjutnya.

Kiseki no Sedai pun mulai mengambil kertas pemberian Akashi. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang apalagi kalau ancaman nya adalah MATI. Siapa yang mau mati muda? ada yang mau? kayaknya tidak ada. Oh ayolah, semua mau hidup aman damai tentram jauh dari iblis merah busuk Akashi Seijuro.

_POYOKAI DES POYOKAI DES POYOKAI DES POYOKAI DES POYOKAI DES POYOKAI DES POYOKAI DES_

Dan begitu melihat hasil nya..

**Kuroko: *kertas polos* **

Seketika itu juga Kuroko ngesot (?) sujud syukur pada Kami-Sama.

**Aomine: *kertas polos* **

Aomine langsung gigit sendal dan sujud syukur pada Kami-Sama.

**Midorima: *kertas polos* **

Midorima langsung sujud syukur juga.

**Murasakibara: *kertas polos* **

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Dan..

Bisa ditebak siapa korban selanjutnya kan?

Yap! itu dia..

**Kise: *kertas berlambangkan simbol setan merah akashi eh maksudnya gunting* **

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

**Krik**

.

.

.

"Selamat Kise. Semoga jiwa mu tenang ya~" hibur Aomine.

"Sebelum kau mati, ada pesan terakhir nanodayo? nanti aku sampaikan pada orang tua mu." tanya Midorima.

"Kise-chin mau dikubur atau dibakar mayatnya~?" tanya Murasakibara datar.

"Kise-kun selamat menik**MATI**" ujar Kuroko tersenyum.

Kise cengo. Ia cengo sekarang. Otak nya lola seperti tak berfungsi.

Akashi menyeringai, "Ohh... oke oke~ ngga masalah kalau sekarang bukan Tetsuya~ toh aku dapat kelinci percobaan yang cukup bagus~"

Kise merinding seketika, "Ano...Ano... Eto.. Akashicchi... A-aku..."

"Tenang saja Ryouta~ aku tak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang berlebihan," ujar Akashi.

Kise menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah ia tak disuruh melakukan hal—

"Aku hanya menyuruh mu untuk **mencari cacing besar alaska dan kalau bisa kau makan cacing itu.**" lanjut Akashi dengan bangga nya.

—yang aneh-aneh...

***Sebelumnya author menyuruh kalian untuk search mbah google dan cari cacing besar alaska yang versi aslinya (bukan versi spongebob-san) XD **

Kise cengo. Ia cengo. Otak nya tak bisa berfungsi...

"Good Bye Kise-kun/ Kise-chin / Kise... kami akan senantiasa merindukan mu yang tertidur tenang di peti mati nanti..." ujar Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara kompak.

"A-aku pasti akan datang ke upacara pemakaman mu Kise!" ujar Aomine tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga, Kise-kun." gumam Kuroko.

"Aku juga~"

"Aku juga nanodayo."

"..."

"Selamat menempuh hidup mu yang **BARU** Ryouta... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ujar Akashi ketawa setan.

Kise cengo. Ia benar-benar cengo.

Apa...

Ia...

Akan...

Mati muda?

"..."

"MINNACCHI HIDOI SSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! HUWEEEEEEEEE! " Teriak Kise mengelegar hingga bumi kebelah 5 (?).

Kise apes sekali nasib mu...

Lain hari ingatkan Kise untuk tidak kencan di tempat ramai. Kise sudah kapok. Semua penderitaan ini berawal dari kencan nya dengan Aomine, ke taman, ketemu Akashi, diseret Akashi, berakhir di cafe, jalan ke taman, ngobrol-ngobrol ambigu, melindungi Kuroko, dan... berakhir dengan Kise sebagai korban berikutnya.


	5. Mission 4: Cacing? geliiiii

**Kiseki No Absurd!**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: nggak jelas karena beraneka ragam (?)**

**WARNING:OOC,nista,humor garing,absurd dll**

**Sebelumnya saya peringatkan FF ini humornya garing krenyes kriuk kriuk~ XD**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

"Kise-kun."

"..."

"Kise-kun."

"..."

"Kise-kun..."

"..."

"Kise-kun."

"..."

"Woi Kise-kun."

"..."

"Woi, coeg!"

"!?"

Kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Kise? saat ini Kise sedang... hmm.. sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan jamur yang mengelilinginya. Jangan tanya berapa lama dia duduk tanpa bergeming sedikit pun, sudah dipastikan lama sekali.

"Ryouta, sana cepet ambil cacing nya." pinta Akashi. Pemuda ini paling malas nunggu-nunggu.

Kise menatap Akashi dengan suram, "Ngga ssu. Aku lebih milih bunuh diri dari pada disuruh nyari cacing yang berlendir, menggeliat dan gede itu! Aku geli ssu!"

"Yakin mau bunuh diri?" tanya Akashi datar.

Kise mengangguk mantap. Seketika itu juga Akashi langsung kaget lantaran tumben-tumbennya si Kise mau.. mau.. mati muda.

Yap! saat ini GoM sedang di wisata istana cacing (?). Jangan tanya tu wisata ada dimana. Mau dicari pun ngga akan ketemu. Kalo pun ada, siapa yang mau dateng?

"Masa disuruh ngambil cacing ngga mau sih? payah." ujar Aomine sambil menatap tanah.

Kise yang merasa terpanggil itu pun menoleh, "Aominecchi berani?! coba kau cari cacing itu!"

Aomine pun mengangguk mantap sambil menatap Kise remeh. Kise yang ditatap remeh itu pun tidak peduli.

"Ryouta ambil cacing nya."

"NGGGAAAAAAAAK!"

"Ambil cepetan."

"Nggak."

"Kise-kun nanti kalau Kise-kun berhasil mendapatkan cacingnya, kukasih hadiah deh." ujar Kuroko datar.

"OKE SSU!" dan Kise bangkit berdiri dengan semangat.

Giliran disogok Kuroko, Kise malah semangat.. hadeh~

**.**

**.**

**3 jam kemudian /plak **

Kise nyalinya makin menciut. Pas ia menemukan sarang cacing tersebut, ia langsung merinding. Bagaimana tidak merinding kalau di sarang itu cacingnya sedang melahirkan (?) dan banyak?! hiiii! udah banyak, menggeliat, berlendir lagi! Hiiiiy! huek huek

"Astaga..tasukete ssu.. Kurokocchi tolong aku ssu..." ujar Kise merinding.

Kuroko menatap datar, "Ano.. kurasa aku tak berani. Aku takut."

"Kurokocchi takut?! tapi wajah Kurokocchi ngga kaya orang ketakutan ssu! HUWEEEE!" gumam Kise nangis berlinang aer got (?).

"Akashi-kun tak takut apapun kan? bagaimana kalau kau minta bantuannya?"

"Ngga bisa ssu! dia yang minta masa dia yang lakukan?"

Kuroko tampak cengo. Bener juga sih. Kan Akashi yang minta, masa Akashi yang lakukan? percuma dong. Pemuda babyblue ini berjalan ke sebuah bangku taman yang rindang (?). Saat hendak duduk, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada benyek-benyek (?) gitu. Apaan tuh?

"Eh?" Kuroko menghadap belakang dan mendapati— Bapak cacing alaska (?)

Sejak kapan cacing ada jenis kelamin. Ah sudahlah.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." jerit Kuroko datar.

Mendengar jeritan (?) Kuroko sontak para GoM langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Akashi langsung lari sprint mendekati Tetsuya nya, dan langsung mengambil raket nyamuk untuk mengusir cacing cacing yang nempel di bangku taman.

Aduh kok menzizikan sekali ye.

"Sekali dekati Tetsuya, kupastikan kau jomblo seumur hidup!" ancam Akashi sambil menyodorkan raket nyamuk.

Jangan tanya tu raket dapet dari mana. Pasti Akashi meminta paksa dari toko sebelah.

"Kuro-chin nggak apa-apa kan~?" tanya Murasakibara sambil ngemut permen.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Iya. Aku tak apa-apa. Tadi cuma ketakutan aja."

"Apanya yang ketakutan kalau wajahmu datar begitu, sayangku cintaku Tetsuya..." sahut Akashi sambil menatap tajam bapak cacing. Padahal Akashi ngomong sama Kuroko tapi dia malah menatap si bapak cacing.

"Akashi-kun kau memuji ku atau memuji cacing itu?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Tetsuya kok."

Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi yang asyik mencincang cacing tersebut dengan raket nyamuk. Beralih dari Akashi, Kuroko mencari sosok pemuda blonde yang paling berisik itu. Tumben banget dia ngga berisik. Biasanya dia yang paling berisik dari yang lain. Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu berjalan mendekati Midorima. Awalnya mau nyapa tapi niat tersebut diurungkannya karena Midorima lagi mengelus-ngelus (?) cacing alaska yang sepertinya sedang hamil.

"Midorima-kun aku tahu kau jones, tapi jangan pacaran sama cacing juga.. apa kau mengharapkan punya istri cacing?" kata Kuroko.

Midorima langsung membuang (?!) cacing itu ke selokan, "Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat! Aku cuma mengelusnya karena dia butuh belaian! bukan berarti aku peduli padanya, lho nanodayo."

"Uhm."

Kuroko berjalan-jalan lagi menyusuri tempat cacing itu. Karena suatu hal, Kuroko sering menginjak cacing tersebut sehingga tak terhitung jumlah cacing yang tewas diinjek sendal Kuroko. Salahkan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis sehingga para cacing tidak sempat menghindar.

Manik babyblue Kuroko menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Ya, pemuda blonde yang biasanya paling berisik itu. Pemuda mungil ini mempercepat langkahnya menuju orang yang ia cari.

"Kise-kun—"

"Aominecchi! cara nangkap cacing yang ini bagaimana?"

"Pertama pegang kepalanya dulu.. lalu.. HAP! dapat deh."

Kuroko terdiam menatap kedua orang yang sedang mesra menangkap cacing (?). Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ah, sepertinya Kise sudah sedikit berani. Beruntung Aomine yang mau berbaek hati menyelamatkan Kise dari ketakutan.

"Ehem." Suara Kuroko berhasil merusak suasana romantis Aokise.

"Huwaaa! Kurokocchi bikin kaget saja ssu!" ujar Kise sambil beranjak dari menangkap cacing.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, "Ah, aku merusak suasana mesra kalian ya? ups, sumimasen aku sengaja."

Wajah Kise langsung merah padam. Aomine ? dia membuang muka saking malunya. Uh, dasar Kuroko!

.

.

Setelah berhasil diajarin nangkep cacing, Kise langsung membawa cacing itu ke depan Akashi. Setelah melihatnya, Akashi mengangguk—menyatakan bahwa Kise lulus dari perintah Akashi. Kise langsung teriak-teriak bergembira begitu ia lulus. Semua langsung nyanyi lagu potong bebek angsa untuk merayakan kelulusan Kise.

"Selamat Kise-kun." ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan ke arah Kise.

Kise yang mendengar suara Kuroko itu pun langsung menatap Kuroko. Manik madunya mendapati sebuah bungkusan di depan matanya.

"Apa ini, Kurokocchi?"

"Hadiah. Aku sudah janji, kan?"

Kise pun menangis, "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kurokocchi tak perlu repot-repot ssu!"

"Ehm. Aku sengaja membeli ini buat Kise-kun."

Kise memeluk Kuroko erat, "Arigatou nee, Kurokocchi~~ Daisuki ssu!"

Kuroko membalas pelukan Kise, "Iya. Daisuki juga."

Dan saat itu juga Akashi langsung menampar Kise dengan raket nyamuk dan Aomine langsung membuang Kise ke selokan sekitar.

"HIDOOOOOOOOOOOOI SSU! AKU KAN CUMA MELUK KUROKOCCHI!" ujar Kise tak terima.

"Jangan dekati Tetsuya atau kau kucincang sampai hancur, Ryouta." kata Akashi sambil membawa dua raket nyamuk sekaligus.

"Kise kau tega! tahu gitu mending tadi kaga diajarin dah! kamfreeeeet!" ujar Aomine kesal.

"Kise-kun buka hadiahnya dong." ujar Kuroko datar.

Mengabaikan omelan dari Akashi dan Aomine, Kise memilih membuka bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Kuroko. Saat membuka, Kise merasa ada sesuatu merambat naik, saat itu Kise menatap bungkusan itu dengan pandangan horror. Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika.

Kuroko tersenyum licik, "Kau suka kan, Kise-kun?"

Kise mematung. Pikiran kosong merasuki dirinya.

Oh Tuhan... katakan ini mimpi...

**BRUK!**

Seketika itu juga Kise langsung pingsan.

"Oi Kiseeeeeee! kau kenapaaaaaaaaa!?" Aomine yang panik langsung membawa Kise ke ambulans. Midorima langsung membawa tandu yang entah didapat dari mana. Murasakibara? dia sibuk bikin batu nisan.

Saat para GoM sedang panik, Kuroko hanya tersenyum licik. Ah, senangnya menjahili orang. Senyuman Kuroko tak lepas dari pandangan Akashi. Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan menatapnya bingung, "Tetsuya?"

"Ya?"

"Kau memberi hadiah apa ke Ryouta?" tanya Akashi iseng.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, "Lihat saja sendiri. Kise-kun meninggalkan hadiahnya kok."

Penasaran, Akashi mengambil bungkusan yang tadi sempat dilempar Kise. Manik heterochrome nya membulat jijay saat melihat isi bungkusan tersebut.

"ASTAGA TETSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit(?) Akashi. Karena geli, Akashi membuang bungkusan itu ke sembarang arah.

"Ups. Ternyata Akashi geli, ya?" tanya Kuroko remeh.

"Dasar kau, Tetsuya. Bagaimana Ryouta tidak pingsan kalau kau memberi ulat bulu dalam jumlah sebanyak ini." ujar Akashi sambil mencubit pipi Kuroko.

"A-aduh! su-sumimasen soalnya mereka terlihat lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu?! wujud mereka amburegul semua tahu!" omel Akashi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. _**'Bilang aja kalau Akashi-kun takut HAHAHAHAH'**_ Batin Kuroko datar. Wajah Kuroko memang datar tapi hatinya tertawa menjerit-jerit (?)

Tolong beritahu author kalau hati bisa ketawa-ketawa.

Setelah selesai dari wisata cacing itu (?) GoM langsung istirahat di cafe (lagi). Kise masih pingsan dikarenakan jantungnya copot. Mungkin Kise akan menemukan phobia yang baru, eh?

.—.—.

Cafe yang adem, tentram dan damai. Itulah tiga kata yang bisa menggambarkan suasana cafe itu. Nggak, mereka nggak pergi ke cafe yang sama. Kali ini cafe nya beda—lebih gede dan bernuansa eropa. Bersama Kise, Aomine langsung menghempaskan tubuh besarnya ke sebuah sofa yang ada di cafe itu. Murasakibara ikut-ikutan juga. Maklum, udah lansia jadi tulang bisa remuk.

"Huwaa~ empuk nya ni sofa~" ujar Aomine.

"Nyam-nyam~" Murasakibara juga ikutan.

"Aku ngantuk ssu.. mau pulang..."

Saat itu Kise udah sadar tapi masih pusing-pusing sedikit. Untuk sementara ini, Kise jaga jarak dengan Kuroko—takut dikasih ulet bulu lagi. Kuroko sih cuek aja. Toh nanti Kise juga balik lagi ke pelukannya (?).

Kuroko kau sangat jahil sekali.

"Hei, ini cafe bukan untuk tidur tahu! bangun woi!" pinta Akashi. Hebatnya, mereka semua udah tidur serempak + Midorima juga. Akashi menghela nafas. Kali ini ia kalah (?) menghadapi budak-budaknya yang tak jauh beda dengan kebo.

**JBRET!**

Bukan. Itu bukan suara jambret. Itu suara lampu yang mulai menghitam dan tidak bercahaya lagi dan terkesan redup atau bahasa kerennya **mati lampu.**

Apa? mati lampu?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAH!"

"Hnngh~Aaah~Kimochi~"

Coret kalimat terakhir. di Cafe itu ngga ada yang melakukan 'itu'.

'Itu'? apa maksudnya dengan 'itu' ?

itu lho mereka mendesah karena minum teh panas-panas. Mohon maaf atas pikiran nista author. Oke balik ke cerita.

"Huwa?! mati lampu ssu?!" Kise langsung bangun dari tidurnya, "TIDAAAAAAK! AKU BUTAAAAAAA!"

Kise lebay.

"Mati lampu nanodayo? sial, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa!" kata Midorima mendengus kesal.

Saat ini, cafe yang mereka pakai buat tidur (?) sedang dilanda bencana mati lampu. Seluruh cafe gelap gulita and then mereka semua ngga bisa melihat. Gimana mau melihat kalau semua dipenuhi warna item? Beruntung karena otak Aomine tidak terlalu bodoh, ia menyalakan ponsel nya alhasil ada cahaya. Midorima juga menyalakan senter yang ada di hp nya. Kise? hp nya lowbath lupa di cas. Duh poor Kise.

"Are~ Kuro-chin mana?" tanya Murasakibara.

Mendengar pertanyaan Murasakibara, semua GoM mencari keberadaan Kuroko. Sial, mereka tak habis pikir kalau Kuroko itu.. mirip.. hantu. Lihat saja, saat mereka mencari Kuroko dalam keadaan gelap (dengan lampu ponsel tentunya) mereka tidak bisa menemukan Kuroko. Astaga itu orang udah memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis! kalau disuruh mencari dalam kegelapan kan tak mungkin ketemu.

"Tetsu menghilang?! TIDAAAAAAK!" kata Aomine frustasi. Ia telah kehilangan bayangan tercinta nya.

**PLETAK! BUK!**

Akashi langsung menampar Aomine pake raket nyamuk.

"Are? Mine-chin udah gelap tambah gelap karena mati lampu~" kata Murasakibara tanpa dosa.

"Ahahaha! iya ssu! AKu sampai kesusahan mencari Aominecchi! pffft! Dasar hitaaaam!"

"Hahahha! Bukannya aku mau ketawa nanodayo. Mulutku bergerak sendiri nanodayo."

"Huft, untung aku tidak sebuluk kau, Daikian."

Seketika itu juga Aomine langsung pundung di pojokan. Jujur, ia ingin minum pemutih supaya kulitnya yang hitam bisa putih (?).

"Oh ya, Kuroko menghilang ya? rasanya aneh nanodayo. Kuroko memang kaya hantu, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ia bisa kabur di kegelapan begini!" kata Midorima mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia mengarahkan ponsel nya kesembarang arah dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesosok manusia yang super serem.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Midorima langsung naik ke kepala Murasakibara (?). Jangan bayangkan bagaimana caranya Midorima manjat menuju kepala si surai ungu.

Bagaimana ngga terkejut? saat Midorima mengarahkan ponsel ke sembarang arah, ia melihat Kuroko tengah menatapnya dengan melotot dan senyuman seram menghiasi bibir pucatnya. Belum lagi, Kuroko menatap Midorima dengan sedikit menaikan dagu sehingga menambah kesan seram pada sang pemuda. Dan lebih parahnya lagi tu cahaya mengarah ke arah Kuroko. bayangkan saja, kulit Kuroko itu seperti kulit porselen, tahu! kalau terkena sinar.. kan...

kan kaya mayat yang diberi banyak formalin. Pokoknya amburegul banget.

"ASTAGAH TETSUYA."

"KUROKOCCHI KAU MEMBUAT KU KAGEEEEEEEEET!"

"KURO-CHIN GYAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAA! TETSU SERAAAAAM!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Saat itu GoM langsung jantungan. Kuroko hanya terkekeh geli menatap kelima temannya yang jantungan. Entah ia kerasukan apa, akhir-akhir ini Kuroko suka menjahili seseorang.

"Tetsuya jahat. Teganya dirimu padaku meninggalkan ku sendiri di kegelapan ini tanpa cinta terang benderang mu yang menyejukan hati ku ini." kata Akashi ngambek + absurd.

"Oh. Haha. Maaf." kata Kuroko datar. 3 kata yang super garing. Ingin rasanya Akashi melempar Kuroko namun ia tidak tega. Kuroko masih imut unyu-unyu tanpa dosa (?).

"Akashicchi! ini jam berapa ssu?" tanya Kise.

"jam 8 malam."

"... AKU HARUS PULANG SSU!" kata Kise panik.

"Apa?! jam 8?! yang benar saja?!" Aomine ikut-ikutan panik.

Akashi menatap Aokise bingung, "Memangnya kenapa? ada urusan?"

Kise menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Eto.. err... sebenarnya aku tak boleh melanggar jam malam ssu."

"Jam malam?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya. Soalnya Ibu ku galak ssu! dia pasti marah-marah kalau aku melanggar jam malam!" kata Kise cemberut.

Kuroko menatap Kise, "Huh? kenapa orang tua Kise-kun ketat sekali soal waktu?"

"Soalnya aku model ssu. Mereka takut aku diapa-apain sama fans/teman-teman ku." kata Kise tersenyum.

"Hoo.. jadi Ibu mu takut kalau kami berbuat sesuatu padamu, Ryouta? Berarti selama ini kau selalu mengadu pada ibu mu soal perbuatan menyiksa ku ya?" tanya Akashi menyeringai. Raket nyamuk sudah ada di tangan kanannya.

"Astagah ssu! bukan gitu ssu!" kata Kise mengelak.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Oke, Ryouta kami akan ke rumah mu. Kami mau main." kata Akashi seenak jempol kaki (?).

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KRIK**

.

"HAH?" kata mereka semua—minus Akashi tentunya.

Akashi mendelik tajam, "Ada masalah?"

"Oi Akashi teme! ngapain kita harus main ke rumahnya?! ini sudah malam, cuy!"

"Benar nanodayo! aku menolak!"

"Asyik~ main di rumah Kise-chin~"

"Akashi-kun coeg sekali."

Akashi menatap teman—coret—budaknya tersebut, "Tenang saja, kita hanya bermain di rumah Ryouta sampai jam 00:00, habis itu kita langsung pulang."

"HAAAAAAAAAAH?!" teriak mereka serempak, "YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

Akashi menyeringai, "Jerit malam. Seru, kan?"

Kise menatap Akashi merinding, "Ano.. Ibu ku bisa marah kalau kalian ke rumah ku malam-malam begini..." Kise melihat keluar jendela yang gelap gulita, "Belum lagi mati lampu ssu!"

Akashi makin menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kita bisa jerit malam lebih awal kan?"

Aomine mendiring eh merinding disko. Jujur, Aomine memang bertampang garang bin preman bin abal namun gitu-gitu hatinya hello kitty alias penakut. Midorima sih mendengus sebal. Seenaknya mengajak tanpa persetujuan dari dirinya, benar-benar tidak berperikesetujuan banget.

Dafuq bahasanya abal.

"Tenang saja, Ryouta sayang. Begitu kau memperbolehkan kami ke rumah mu, maka perintah ku akan cepat berakhir~" kata Akashi sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil memberi kiss bye lalu menyalakan raket nyamuk.

**PLETAK!**

Alhasil ada satu nyamuk yang tewas di pletak (?) sama raket sakti milik Raja merah setan iblis dari goa hantu. GoM langsung merinding di tempat. Akashi OOC sekali.

"Baiklah ssu! minna-san! onegai! kumohon main ke rumah ku sampai tengah malam! Aku ingin cepat-cepat bebas dari perintah abal Akashicchi ssu!" kata Kise memohon atau lebih tepatnya merengek, "Ya? ya? ya?"

GoM hanya geleng-geleng kepala begitu melihat sikap Kise. Duh anak kecil memang minta belas kasihan.

"Baiklah nanodayo! bukan berarti aku peduli padamu."

"Oke~"

"Aku penasaran sama rumah Kise."

"Ayo kita akhiri, Kise-kun."

Kise langsung nangis berlinang air got (?!), "ARIGATOU MINNAAAAA~" kata Kise senang.

GoM pun langsung keluar cafe yang gelap gulita itu. Kadang-kadang Aomine nubruk-nubruk alhasil Murasakibara selalu jatoh gara-gara Aomine nginjek tali sepatunya. Belum lagi karena kesenggol sikut Murasakibara yang kurang ajar panjangnya itu, Midorima sampai kehilangan kacamata nya. Kuroko dan Akashi sih anteng-anteng aja. Berhubung mereka agak pendek, mereka bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

Saat perjalanan ke luar, Akashi modus. Ia merangkul pinggang ramping Kuroko dan mendekatkan pada dirinya. Kuroko tetap datar atas perlakuan Akashi. Kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko tak terpancing dengan modus Akashi.

"Yang lain jerit malam di rumah Ryouta, kalau Tetsuya..." Akashi membisikan sebuah kata-kata di telinga Kuroko, "Kalau Tetsuya 'Jerit malam' di ranjang."

GoM yang tak sengaja mendengar suara Akashi langsung blushing. Sial, kapten mereka tercinta itu mesum juga rupanya.

Seketika itu juga Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung, "Huh? Apa aku bakal kesurupan di kasur?"

Akashi menggaruk tembok, "Aah~ Tetsuya masih polos sih. Ya sudah, nanti saat Ryouta dkk jerit malam, kau akan menjerit meneriakan namaku. Kupastikan itu terjadi."

"AKASHI TEMEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan. Yang diteriaki cuma membalas dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

**_Kuroko apa kau tak mengerti maksud Akashi?_**

**_Ah.. selamatkan dirimu wahai pemuda unyu Kuroko Tetsuyaaaa! XDD_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

Yosh! akhirnya bisa apdet :""3 maaf selama ini Rikka banyak tugas,pr dll. Itu membuat Rikka stress berat. Maaf di chapter ini makin ngga lucu humornya. Walau ni FF genre humor, RIkka nggak bisa menjamin bahwa FF ini lucu. :"( dan maaf atas segala ke ambiguan yang tertera di teks (?). Dan maap atas typo dan alur yang makin gajelas ini. Rikka ngga re-read.

Oh ya, Rikka akan hiatus selama seminggu soalnya bakal menghadapi mid semester.. jadi sebelum hiatus, Rikka apdet cerita ini dulu~

Terima kasih atas review yang sebelumnya ya! Rikka senang sekali. :D maap belum bisa bales review soalnya kejar waktu.

**Review minna onegai? :3 Arigatou**


End file.
